


De Encuentros y Destinos

by Nocturnal_Fox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A.U., Gen, Implicación de muerte de personaje, M/M, Muchos Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellos se conocieron hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero solo Derek recordara aquella noche en el hospital con el niño durmiendo sobre de él. Sobretodo cuando ese chico se vuelva una de las personas más especiales e importantes de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PARTE I

**Author's Note:**

> Es un fic relativamente tristes, espero no haga mucho daño. Disfrutenlo.

**~DE ENCUENTROS Y DESTINOS~**

 

No son cosas que sucedan muy a menudo, de hecho es realmente extraño que sucedan, pero cuando suceden son realmente muy… caóticas, por decir lo menos. Y esta vez le ha tocado a Derek hacerse cargo, algo que con tan solo 16 años se le hace absolutamente tedioso.

Ese año, como es costumbre en Beacon Hills, el hospital ha organizado una semana de donación de sangre para solventar el desabasto del banco sanguíneo, uno que se ha visto realmente afectado por una ola creciente de accidentes automovilísticos y la nueva área de oncología que se abrió un año antes. Una cosa que no entiende del todo, puesto que creía que en lugar de sangre lo que se necesitaba eran toneladas de medicamentos, y unos cuantos milagros, para todos los enfermos en esa área. Los cuales, sorprendentemente, son demasiados para un pueblo tan pequeño.

Pero el punto es que está ahí, precisamente para las donaciones sanguíneas, porque a Laura se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de que podían ser voluntarios en el hospital para ayudar con todos los donantes debido a la alarmante escases de enfermeras en el pueblo; todo por culpa de una tal Melissa McCall que había sonado muy desesperada en su pedido de voluntarios en medio del parque principal.

Y quizá no todo hubiese estado tan mal de no ser porque Laura no se presentó con él, pues muy convenientemente le había salido un compromiso de última hora que era ineludible, dejándolo abandonado a su suerte y rodeado de personas que no conocía, ni quería conocer. Sin contar con el penetrante aroma a enfermedades y hospital que se arremolinaba en sus fosas nasales.

\- Muchas gracias, Laura. – dejo escapar entre dientes, con todo el desagrado que era capaz de producir mientras conducía a un nuevo grupo de donantes hacia la zona de urgencias donde estaba ubicado el puesto de donación.

Si bien el hecho de ayudar a las personas no le desagradaba, si lo hacia el tener que verse obligado a relacionarse con dichas personas cuando su aversión al contacto humano era una regla personal que seguía muy al pie de la letra. Por lo que el verse rodeado de tanta gente que no conocía, y que le sonreía como si fuese una especie de verdugo o guía en el pasillo de la muerte, le ponía realmente incomodo y de mal humor.

Por lo que en cuanto les dieron un tiempo libre Derek no dudo en abandonar urgencias e ir a refugiarse a otro sitio, aunque fuese dentro del mismo hospital porque su descanso no duraba más de unos cuantos minutos.

Así fue como terminó en un área de espera bastante apartada de todo el bullicio del hospital, con la cabeza recargada en la pared y el cuerpo completamente despatarrado en una silla bastante más cómoda que el resto. Agradeciendo que el sitio no tuviera ese aroma a salubridad y enfermedad tan insinuado como en las otras aéreas del edificio, quizá se encontraba en un departamento de dermatología o algo así. Estaba tan relajado que se permitió cerrar los ojos durante unos momentos, solo para disipar toda la sobrecarga sensorial que tenia encima y prepararse mentalmente para un nuevo asalto de sonrisas nerviosas y personas agarrándole del brazo como si tuviesen la necesidad de arrancárselo.

Si no les gustaban las agujas ¿para qué demonios iban a donar sangre?

\- Humanos… - se escuchó murmurar, mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se escurriera un poco más por el asiento.

Sin saber muy bien porque, o en qué momento, Derek cayó en un profundo sueño durante algunos minutos, o quizá no tanto porque en cuanto abrió los ojos nuevamente las lámparas ya estaban encendidas y el crepúsculo era claramente visible a través de las ventanas. Maldiciendo internamente, o casi, Derek se disponía a levantarse del asiento cuando un peso sobre su costado lo detuvo, congelándolo durante un momento ante la sorpresa no de haber percibido a nadie acercársele.

Incluso dormido sabía cuando alguien se le acercaba y al instante se despertaba, por lo que encontrarse con un niño durmiendo con la cabeza en su hombro lo dejo claramente descolocado. No debía tener más de 11 o 12 años,  tenía la piel clara plagada de lunares y el claro indicio del cansancio en las ojeras bajo sus ojos, además de las marcas resecas de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Algo en su interior, no supo que en realidad, se encogió dolorosamente ante la imagen de verle tan… roto. Hecho que incrementó un poco cuando notó una de sus manos aferrar con fuerza la camisa verde claro que llevaba, pareciera que se aferraba a algo en sueños o eso suponía por la forma en que fruncía el ceño y apretaba un poco más la prenda. Derek tuvo la necesidad de despertarle, de escapar de su agarre y salir corriendo en dirección opuesta debido a todo lo que sentía salir de su cuerpo. Desesperación, tristeza, dolor… sus emociones lo abrumaban de tal forma que no sabía qué hacer, por un lado quería salir corriendo pero por otro… por otro deseaba quedarse a su lado y alejar todo su pesar.

Sin saber realmente que lo llevó a hacer tal cosa empezó a frotarle la espalda, movimientos lentos y suaves que poco a poco consiguieron que el chico se relajara y pasara a un sueño tranquilo, solo que en ningún momento aflojo su agarre sobre él.

Derek estaba por intentar despertarle y así poder regresar a lo que suponía debía estar haciendo cuando sintió a alguien salir de una de las habitaciones. Se trataba del ayudante del sheriff, lo sabía porque más de una vez se había topado con él en la calle y porque no era un misterio para nadie en el pueblo su trágica historia.

\- Vaya, despertaste. – le dijo a modo de saludo el hombre en cuanto reparó su vista en él y el chico, el cual supuso de inmediato era el hijo de este. – Disculpa, no creí que fuese a dormirse sobre ti.

\- N-no importa. – se halló respondiendo Derek, porque si lo que percibía del chico lo abrumaba lo que su padre sentía lo dejaba completamente fuera de juego. Sentía tanto dolor y desolación saliendo de él que por un momento sintió la inconmensurable necesidad de llorar.

\- Mi nombre es Linden Stilinski, por cierto. – se presentó, como si acabara de recordar las reglas de etiqueta básica.

\- El ayudante del sheriff. – a completo, solo porque realmente no tenía idea de que decir. El hombre, Linden, le devolvió una sonrisa cansada en respuesta.

\- Tu eres uno de los hijos de Jonathan Hale, ¿cierto?

\- Si, el segundo, Derek.

\- ¡Vaya! – dijo Linden, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa una vez estuvo frente a él, Derek inmediatamente se dio cuenta que su sorpresa no era por su reciente declaración sino más bien por el niño que dormía sobre su costado.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? – se atrevió a preguntar, un poco asustado de que se molestara al verle tocar a su hijo.

El ayudante del sheriff tardó unos segundos en responder, sus ojos claros muy fijos en su hijo y la amenaza de las lágrimas en ellos.

\- No es solo que… es que no lo había visto dormir tan tranquilo desde que su madre enfermó. De hecho casi no duerme e intentar que lo haga es… difícil. – dice Linden, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de aquella información, como si realmente acabara de ver a su hijo por primera vez desde que salió del cuarto y se diera cuenta de lo que realmente ha pasado.

\- Yo… estaba así cuando desperté. – se excusa, aunque no sabe realmente porque lo hace, no ha hecho nada malo. – Bueno, estaba un poco intranquilo pero en cuanto empecé a acariciarle la espalda se calmó.

Derek en ese momento considera que no debió decir aquello por la forma en que el ayudante del sheriff le mira a él y a su mano, que no ha dejado de moverse sobre la espalda del chico; pareciera que tiene mente propia, una que está completamente ajena a la mente confundida de su dueño.

Está seguro que el hombre le pedirá que se marche, que se aleje de su hijo, y Derek está muy preparado para ello, aunque su cuerpo parezca tener otra opinión.

\- ¿Podrías quedarte un poco más con él? – termina diciendo Linden, desistiendo de querer retirar a su hijo de encima de Derek, como anunciaba su lenguaje corporal. Y si Derek se sorprende por la petición, se enorgullece mucho de no demostrarlo demasiado. – Sé que probablemente no debiera pedírtelo y tengas cosas que hacer pero…

\- Está bien, no tengo problema con ello. – y es cierto, no tiene el más mínimo problema en quedarse junto a este chico, aunque la sola revelación le asombre hasta a él.

\- Gracias. – le susurra Linden, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de agradecimiento antes de girarse a mirar a su hijo una vez más. – Se llama Stiles, bueno… ese no es su nombre en realidad pero no permite que nadie lo llame de otra manera.

\- Stiles… - repite Derek en un susurro todavía más bajo, solo para sí mismo, dedicándole también una mirada al chico y diciéndose mentalmente que en efecto, le queda.

Esa noche no regresa a casa y cuando su padre llega al hospital para saber que le ha pasado es el ayudante del sheriff el que le explica lo sucedido y se disculpa por no haberle llamado. El padre de Derek no hace más que decirle que no se preocupe, que entiende, al tiempo que mira a Derek como si no pudiese estar más orgulloso de él.

Stiles no despierta en toda la noche y tampoco le suelta, Derek tampoco deja de acariciarle la espalda, el cabello y para cuando se da cuenta el alba asoma por la ventana. No es hasta ese momento que una mujer en silla de ruedas se acerca hasta él, dándole las gracias con un ademan cansado para momentos tomar a Stiles en brazos con ayuda de Linden.

Derek sabe de inmediato que ella es la madre de Stiles, tanto por la forma en que el sheriff la mira, como si su mundo se redujera solamente a ella, y por cómo Stiles no presenta lucha alguna ante su toque.

Para cuando abandona el hospital Laura le está esperando, no ha terminado de cerrar la puerta de la camioneta cuando Derek escucha a Stiles despertar en los brazos de su madre y decir:

_"Puedo volver a dormir contigo esta noche"_

Si Derek siente que el corazón se le rompe y se le recompone en el mismo segundo no hace ningún movimiento por demostrarlo. Y si Laura nota que su hermano ya no es el mismo, tampoco lo hace… solo espera que el pequeño Stiles algún día sepa lo que Derek ha hecho por él, y lo que él ha hecho por Derek.

Derek se percata, días más tarde cuando la familia Stilinski ha vuelto a su casa, que todo ese tiempo estuvo percibiendo el aroma del chico en aquella sala. Porque ahora que no está lo único que percibe es el aroma de la muerte que se acerca.


	2. PARTE II

**~PARTE DOS~**

 

No suele sucederle con frecuencia, como con demasiadas cosas últimamente, el quedarse de pie en medio de la calle solo porque un aroma ha entrado en su sistema. Pero la verdad es que no todos los aromas son " _ese_ " aroma.

Hace meses que no lo siente tan claramente como ahora, no desde aquella vez en el hospital durante la noche en vela más extraña de su vida. Ese olor le envuelve y le paraliza de tal forma que pese al tiempo que ha pasado aun no consigue descifrar el porqué de que le afecte tanto y de tantas maneras. Su cuerpo parece cobrar una autonomía ajena a la normal, y los latidos de su corazón se aceleran hasta que llegan a un ritmo que no es el suyo, un ritmo que Laura nota al instante y por el cual se le queda observando de esa manera tan suya en la que le deja claro que sabe algo pero no hará nada por preguntar.

Sobre todo porque no lo entiende y sabe que Derek tampoco lo hace, así que simplemente le observa en espera de que lo que sea que ha afectado tanto a su hermano haga su aparición, solo que nunca lo hace. O al menos ella nunca le ve, porque Laura es perfectamente consciente de lo que le afecta aunque nunca se lo haya dicho con palabras. Laura sabe de Stiles y de aquella noche en el hospital que cambio algo en Derek, algo tan en el fondo de su hermano que es imposible que no lo perciban porque algo esencial en Derek ya no es igual.

Toda la familia se ha inquietado pero nadie ha hecho nada por averiguar lo que lo ha provocado, porque en cierta manera es un cambio que los mayores conocen a profundidad. Laura había pensado que sería ella la primera en presentar ese cambio, pero fue realmente sorprendida cuando Derek, de entre todos sus hermanos, fuera el que sucumbiera ante la naturaleza más arraigada de los lobos.

Por eso guarda silencio y no le presiona ni lo llena de preguntas, porque es algo tan puro entre los de su especie que no se atreve a mancharlo con sus preguntas, y puede que envidia. Derek lo ha encontrado siendo tan joven que le parece un poco injusto, sobretodo porque su hermano es un antisocial de lo peor.

Derek por su parte está más consciente de ese aroma que le llega con tanta intensidad que de la expresión de su hermana y sus pensamientos. No es hasta que el viento cambia un poco de dirección que se percata que ese aroma está teñido de una ligera salinidad, su cabeza gira con brusquedad y se da cuenta que está parado a las puertas del cementerio del pueblo.

En ese preciso instante una brecha enorme se abre en su pecho, provocándole un dolor tan grande que siente que el mundo se empieza a caer a pedazos encima de él. La emoción no es suya, lo sabe en una parte de su cerebro, pero es como si lo fuera. Antes de que la primera lágrima recorra su mejilla esta dolorosamente consciente de que la madre de Stiles ha muerto.

Laura esta a su lado un segundo después, con la misma expresión de hace un momento solo que ahora la preocupación se une a esta. No da explicación alguna cuando decide entrar al cementerio, Laura tampoco se la pide, tan solo le sigue en silencio sin despegarse de su lado. Atraviesan el camino empedrado siendo escoltados por la multitud de lapidas blancas y grises, algunos mausoleos y estatuas de ángeles. No se detienen hasta llegar a una pequeña colina donde se congrega un número considerable de gente, todos de negro y con las cabezas bajas.

Derek quiere avanzar más, llegar hasta la fuente de ese aroma y ese dolor, pero se contiene porque sabe que es un completo extraño y no tiene razón alguna para estar ahí, siendo testigo de un dolor que le carcome por dentro cuando no debería.

Cuando la multitud empieza a dispersarse Derek derrama su última lagrima, ha llorado en silencio durante todo ese tiempo y Laura comienza a sentirse como una intrusa al ver a su hermano de esta manera, tan vulnerable. No le ha visto llorar desde que tenía seis años después de esa aparatosa caída del árbol frente a su casa, y esa vez su llanto era más por el dolor físico que por el emocional.

A lo lejos ambos son capaces de ver a las últimas dos personas que quedan después del servicio fúnebre, un hombre y un niño. Laura no sabe quiénes son pero lo intuye, Derek los conoce a la perfección y la sola visión del rostro de Stiles lleno de lagrimas le destroza por dentro mil veces peor que hace unos momentos. El ser testigo del dolor crudo de ese niño, de Stiles, está haciéndole muy difícil el permanecer lejos. Está confundido como nunca lo ha estado, pero la necesidad de cuidarlo, de estar a su lado al igual que la última vez es tan fuerte que su confusión es apenas un grano de arena siendo arrastrado por el mar.

Necesita sostenerlo, consolarlo, y no sabe bien porque, pero el instinto se lo está gritando y el lobo en su interior está llorando al igual que Stiles.

A su lado Laura le aprieta el brazo llamando su atención pero no le hace caso, su atención esta fija en la figura de esas dos personas y en como la más grande toma al niño en brazos sin importar que este ya sea demasiado grande para ello.

\- Derek… - le llama Laura, pero ni su voz es capaz de arrancarlo de ese estado.

Y solo se centra en ella, y en todo a su alrededor, cuando Linden Stilinski pasa a su lado y les mira un poco sorprendido con los ojos aun anegados de lagrimas.

\- Lo siento mucho, oficial Stilinski. – dice Laura a su costado sin soltarle, Linden le da un asentimiento de cabeza que Derek no nota porque sus ojos están fijos en Stiles y en como parece dormir sobre el hombro de su padre. La expresión de intranquilidad persistente en sus rasgos al igual que la última vez.

Derek quiere decir algo, intenta hacerlo, pero de su boca no sale palabra alguna a pesar de que sus labios se mueven. El asistente del sheriff parece notar su problema y le sonríe, cansado y triste, pero Derek entiende el mensaje.

Y quizá sea mejor no decir palabra alguna, el decir _lo siento_ no va a arreglar nada de todas formas.

El pecho de Derek duele, duele demasiado, y la sensación punzante de las lagrimas que desean derramarse nuevamente es casi incontrolable, al menos hasta que el oficial decide seguir su camino con tan mala suerte de dar un paso en falso, consiguiendo que su equilibro falle y este por caer al suelo. Derek se mueve por inercia arrebatándole a Stiles al momento mismo que Laura hace lo que puede por sostener al hombre.

El ayudante del sheriff no llega a tocar el piso con la fuerza que debería gracias a Laura, Stiles ni siquiera llegó a descender porque Derek lo sostiene contra su pecho, donde el niño aun dormido se acomoda ajeno a todo y la paz parece volver a su rostro segundos más tarde, cuando los brazos de Derek se han cerrado como una prensa a su alrededor.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta Laura, más atenta a su hermano que al ayudante del sheriff pero intentando mantener las apariencias.

\- Si, gracias. – responde el hombre con voz quebrada y la mirada fija en Derek.

Cuando consigue levantarse a Derek le duele físicamente la separación que se avecina, está completamente renuente a ella pero en su cabeza sabe que debe hacerlo, sería demasiado extraño que no quisiera soltar a Stiles cuando su padre se lo pida. Le cuesta mucho, todo su autocontrol de hecho, el permitir que Linden se acerque y empiece a tomar a Stiles; su lobo esta por volverse loco cuando las manos de Stiles se cierran con fuerza tomando su ropa evitando la separación, como si inconscientemente el tampoco la desease, su rostro mostrando la incomodidad y el dolor emanando nuevamente de su interior.

El corazón de Derek se quiebra un poco más, el de Linden también y Laura apenas empieza a comprender la magnitud del cambio en su hermano.

Stiles no ha terminado de fruncir el rostro cuando Linden le suelta, Derek no tarda en cerrar los brazos nuevamente a su alrededor.

En el rostro del oficial se puede leer claramente el dolor de ser rechazado de esa forma, porque sería normal que su hijo encuentre ese consuelo en él y no en un adolescente que ni siquiera ha visto. Pero se recupera casi de inmediato, a final de cuentas el que su hijo este bien es lo más importante.

\- ¿Te molestaría…? – empieza a decir, pero Derek le interrumpe antes de que siquiera pueda terminar de formular la petición.

\- No hay problema. – dice Derek al instante, encima del _"llevarlo contigo un rato"_ que el ayudante del sheriff dice casi en un susurro.

\- Gracias, Derek. – dice Linden, sintiendo que no debería pedírselo. – Aun tengo que hacer unos trámites en la oficina del cementerio y no creo que… sea bueno para él, y dejarlo en el auto no se me hace correcto en estos momentos.

\- Lo cuidare el tiempo que necesite, no importa. – responde Derek, Linden le agradece con la mirada y comienzan a caminar por el mismo tramo empedrado rodeado de tumbas.

Tardan al menos tres horas con ellos, acompañando al oficial Stilinski en esa peregrinación a las oficinas del cementerio y después a la comisaria, en todo ese tiempo Derek no ha soltado a Stiles un solo segundo y Laura se percata que el nuevo ritmo cardiaco de su hermano esta acompasado al de Stiles.

Se asombra tanto que Derek deja de prestarle atención a Stiles durante un segundo para preguntarle que pasa; Laura le cuenta lo que siente pero Derek no parece mayormente sorprendido, como si tal cosa solo le pareciese una peculiaridad menor. Algo casi normal.

Cuando por fin las obligaciones del Sr. Stilinski concluyen, Derek siente nuevamente ese dolor en el pecho ante la inminente separación; Laura no lo siente con la intensidad que Derek, pero percibe su ansiedad. Para su sorpresa Linden les pide que lo acompañen a casa. Derek se marcha en el auto de este y Laura los sigue en la camioneta unos cuantos metros detrás.

Al llegar a la casa Stilinski Linden guía a Derek al piso superior con Stiles en brazos, Laura espera en el piso inferior, sintiéndose aturdida después de todo lo que ha visto. Nunca antes había visto a su hermano tan entregado a alguien, como si la seguridad de Stiles fuera su máxima prioridad en la vida, mucho más allá que el respirar. Unos veinte minutos más tarde ambos bajan las escaleras, y en el rostro de Derek puede notar una expresión de agonía que nunca antes había mostrado. Pero su expresión cambia radicalmente a una seria cuando se encara con el padre de Stiles.

Les toma un segundo de silencio antes de poder decir palabra alguna, el día ha sido algo fuera de lo común, no solo para Laura y Derek, sino también para el hombre frente a ellos.

\- No sé como agradecerles esto. – empieza a decir Linden, mirando de uno a otro, pero poniendo especial atención a Derek. – Yo… yo no sé si hubiese podido hacer todo esto hoy sin su ayuda.

\- No se preocupe, oficial…

\- Dime Linden, o Sr. Stilinski, no estoy en servicio. – pide el hombre interrumpiendo a Laura, Derek por su parte mantiene la mirada fija en el suelo, como ido. Pero Laura está plenamente consciente de que está pendiente de cada respiración de Stiles.

\- No se preocupe, Sr. Stilinski, no fue problema. – concluye Laura, preparándose para marcharse.

Pero Derek no parece querer moverse durante un momento, momento que es aprovechado por el padre de Stiles para agregar algo con evidente inseguridad.

\- Derek, quisiera pedirte un favor… debería hablar con tu padre primero pero es mejor decirlo ahora. – dijo Linden, llamando la atención de Derek de una forma que Laura no había conseguido en toda la tarde.

\- Dígame.

\- Veras, solo podre estar con Stiles unos cuantos días antes de volver al trabajo y me preguntaba si tú… podrías cuidarle… después de la escuela. Sé que no está entre tus planes ser niñera en tu tiempo libre pero…

\- No hay problema, estaré encantado de hacerlo. Y estoy seguro de que mi padre estará de acuerdo. – Derek acepta antes de que Linden termine de hablar, y a este punto el hombre no parece sorprenderse, Laura aun no termina de asimilar esto como para mantenerse lo suficientemente estoica.

A Derek nunca le ha gustado cuidar ni de sus hermanos menores.

\- Bien, bueno… ¿podrías venir mañana? Stiles debería conocerte estando despierto.

\- Vendré después de la escuela, ¿si le parece? – añade Derek, solo un segundo más tarde, como si el tardarse más tiempo en darle una respuesta al oficial fuese tomado como una negativa. Laura lo nota ansioso y casi desesperado.

\- Llamare a tu padre entonces, y gracias otra vez. – y tras esas palabras ambos hermanos se marchan. Derek más reticente que Laura, y ella preguntándose si eso también le sucederá a ella.

También está consciente de que su hermano intenta por todos los medios continuar escuchando el latido del corazón de Stiles a pesar de la distancia que aumenta entre ellos. Para cuando entran al bosque el corazón de Derek vuelve a su ritmo normal y este se nota un poco más tranquilo, aunque su mirada este fija en dirección de la casa Stilinski.

Al llegar a su hogar Jonathan Hale se encierra con Derek hasta muy avanzada la noche. Laura solo alcanza a escuchar frases como:

_"No sé qué me pasa, papá…"_

_"Es normal, Derek… para nosotros…"_

_"Él me llama… le necesito…"_

_"Esperaba que fueses mayor cuando te sucediera…"_

_"Me confunde…"_

_"Es él, Derek, el único…"_

_"Es un niño…"_

_"Es tu compañero…"_


	3. PARTE III

 

**~PARTE TRES~**

Derek nunca ha estado nervioso, no es una persona a la que simplemente algo le ponga inseguro, pero al estar delante de la puerta de los Stilinski no puede evitar que el corazón le vaya a mil por hora y las manos le suden hasta el punto en el que tenga que secárselas en el pantalón.

Y si realmente se permitiese admitir la verdadera magnitud de lo que le pasa, diría que esta tremendamente asustado; es la primera vez que vera a Stiles despierto después de las dos últimas ocasiones en las que han compartido el mismo espacio vital. Su aroma es tan intenso que no puede evitar que su cuerpo reaccione y sus instintos le empujen a querer arrancar la puerta para estar más cerca del chico. Ha tocado la puerta tres veces y es dolorosamente consciente de cómo el Sr. Stilinski se acerca a la puerta con pasmosa lentitud.

La velocidad humana siempre le ha parecido un paso de tortuga.

Para cuando la puerta se abre tiene el corazón en la garganta y la boca tan seca que el saludo le sale prácticamente en un gruñido. El padre de Stiles da un asentimiento en dirección suya en reconocimiento y se hace un lado para dejarle pasar; a Derek el alma se le va a los pies cuando escucha el ritmo entrecortado de un llanto silencioso flotando en el ambiente. Su cuerpo se tensa de tal forma que esta apunto de subir las escaleras para poder calmar a Stiles, pero la mano del Sr. Stilinski en su hombro le devuelve un poco a la realidad y se concentra en mantener las formas.

No sabe si resistirá estar alejado del niño mucho tiempo más del que ya estará si Linden Stilinski decide que al final no es una persona apta para cuidar de su hijo.

\- Esta arriba, pero… no sé si sea buena idea presentarlos, ha estado llorando casi desde el momento en que despertó. – le informa, y por las pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus ojos Derek está seguro que eso fue hacia la mitad de la noche.

Derek esta por decir algo para no irse, para subir a la habitación y parar el llanto de Stiles como sea, pero antes de que pueda articular palabra alguna lo ve pararse al final de la escalera sosteniéndose en la pared, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y su pecho inflándose en espasmos irregulares que le llenan de pánico al instante. El mismo pánico que invade al padre de Stiles porque este se está sujetando el pecho de tal forma que es evidente que no puede respirar.

El sonido de ahogo le llega a los oídos un instante más tarde porque su mundo dejo de girar al ver la expresión de pánico en su rostro ya no tan infantil. En menos de un instante ambos están al lado del chico, los dos un tanto histéricos sin saber qué demonios hacer hasta que el instinto de Derek se impone y la calma le regresa como a cámara lenta.

Con ayuda de Linden ambos llevan a Stiles de vuelta a su habitación donde Derek se empeña en que le mire a los ojos con ordenes claras y firmes, masajeándole la espalda a tal punto que unas pequeñas venas negras comienzan a formarse en sus manos sin que el sheriff se dé cuenta, pero al poco tiempo se da cuenta que no es suficiente dado que el dolor físico es casi nulo y lo que realmente pasa esta solamente en la cabeza del chico.

El padre de Stiles lo sostiene contra él sin saber muy bien qué hacer, planteándose seriamente el llamar una ambulancia cuando la voz de Derek se impone al caos reinante.

\- ¡Stiles, mírame, respira conmigo! – ordena sin apartar los ojos un segundo de los de Stiles, al tiempo que infla el pecho de manera exagerada para mostrarle lo que tiene que hacer.

Stiles fija su completa atención en Derek intentando imitarle; Derek puede ver en sus ojos el miedo a no saber lo que le pasa hasta que poco a poco su respiración errática se normaliza, su pecho se empieza a mover con normalidad y el sonido de sus pulmones relajándose es algo casi celestial para Derek.

Con lentitud el ritmo cardiaco de Stiles comienza a descender hasta que, al igual que la última vez, se sincroniza con el de Derek. Ambos latidos son serenos y al unisonó, como si fueran uno solo. Stiles comienza a respirar profundamente cuando la crisis ha pasado, intentando llenarse del aire que se le escapó durante unos minutos para después terminar estudiando al extraño que está delante de él, quien presenta una expresión tan preocupada como la de su padre.

Derek solo respira tranquilo hasta que Stiles se concentra en él, y el estar bajo su escrutinio le devuelve todos los nervios que habían quedado rezagados por el miedo. Ahora el que parece incapaz de respirar con normalidad es él ante esa mirada color marrón iridiscente que lo estudia con desmesurada atención.

\- Gracias. – decide decir Linden, sosteniendo a su hijo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, todavía asustado de que el episodio pueda repetirse. - ¿Cómo sabías que hacer?

Derek también quisiera saberlo, pero fue algo innato que le surgió en el momento que realmente no lo puede explicar. No sin exponer su secreto y el de toda su familia, su padre le había dicho la noche anterior que según la ocasión lo ameritara él sabría qué hacer para salvaguardar a Stiles de cualquier cosa gracias al instinto de lobo.

\- Uno de mis hermanos pequeños solía tener ataques así. – la mentira le sale fácil, y quiere pensar que se debe también al instinto y no a la desesperación que se le enreda en el pecho ante la posibilidad de ser expulsado de esa casa.

Linden parece aceptar aquello y no ahonda más, solo se concentra en su hijo unos instantes antes de decidir que lo peor ha pasado. Stiles se ve más tranquilo pero no dice palabra alguna, lo cual es preocupante para Derek, quizá el mutismo es indicio de que no le agrada. La sola idea cava un profundo agujero en su pecho.

Su padre no le había dicho que hacer si le rechazaba.

 _"Morir solo"_ le dice una voz en su cabeza de manera sombría, misma que Derek prefiere ignorar con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Stiles, quiero presentarte a Derek. – dice de pronto Linden, llamando la atención tanto de Derek como de Stiles, su voz es apenas un susurro pero ambos la escuchan claramente.

Los ojos marrones de Stiles se desvían de Derek para observar a su padre con atención, solo para volver a Derek un momento más tarde. Al joven lobo el corazón parece querer salírsele del pecho durante todo ese largo momento en el que Stiles no dice palabra alguna y solo le mira, teniendo un pequeño ataque cardiaco cuando la mano de este se estira en un saludo cordial.

\- Mucho gusto, Derek. – dice con voz rasposa, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos. Derek puede sentir que el dolor es aun una emoción demasiado persistente en su interior que opaca al resto, siendo el miedo la que le sigue en intensidad.

Le estrecha la mano con suavidad, preparándose para ese choque sensorial que le recorre el cuerpo cada vez que le toca, algo que le llena de alivio y tranquilidad porque no siente rechazo alguno por parte de Stiles cuando su agarre se afianza, y si es como le dijo su padre Stiles también debería sentir algo de todo eso. Lo cual le queda confirmado porque algo en los ojos del chico parece iluminarse cuando se tocan y se apaga lentamente cuando se separan.

\- También es un gusto conocerte, sobre todo ahora que estás despierto. – le devuelve una vez que sus manos han dejado de tocarse, ganándose una mirada desconcertada del chico, quien busca a su padre por una explicación a lo que le acaba de decir.

El Sr. Stilinski empieza a contarle a su hijo la forma peculiar en que tuvieron su primer encuentro y porque de que Derek le conozca cuando el no ha oído hablar de él una sola vez; Derek hace un intento porque su aparente inexistencia en la vida de Stiles hasta ese momento no le duela en el pecho.

También es consciente de la forma en que Linden no menciona a detalle la segunda vez que se encontraron el día anterior. Pero no se le hace raro que Stiles entienda el subtexto oculto de esa historia incompleta.

Cuando Linden le informa a su hijo el motivo de la presencia de Derek en su casa por un momento piensa que Stiles se echará a llorar al enterarse que pronto su padre tendrá que volver a trabajar, pero milagrosamente no lo hace, simplemente se separa de su padre, tomando la mano de Derek en el proceso, para llevarlo escaleras abajo. Por un horrible instante Derek siente que el chico lo está guiando a la salida de la casa porque no le quiere ahí si eso significa que su padre tiene que irse, pero grande es su sorpresa cuando en lugar de a la salida lo guía directo hacia la sala, al enorme sofá de tres plazas frente al televisor, y le obliga a sentarse a su lado para finalmente decir:

\- Estaré bien, papá, puedes irte cuando lo necesites.

Si el ayudante del sheriff vuelve a sentir que algo por dentro se le desgarra ante ese desapego de su hijo solo Derek lo nota gracias a sus agudos sentidos, porque Linden Stilinski solo sonríe pequeñito ante las ocurrencias de su hijo.

Para tener trece años, y haber perdido a su madre tan solo un día antes, Derek encuentra que Stiles es más fuerte de lo que nunca imagino.

Dos horas más tarde está regresando a su propia casa con la promesa de regresar al día siguiente, y al siguiente. Derek se encuentra ansiando ese momento casi desesperadamente.

Tarda al menos seis meses para que Stiles deje de tener ataques de pánico por causa de la muerte de su madre; seis meses en los que religiosamente Derek ha ido a su casa cada tarde a hacerle compañía hasta que su padre vuelve del trabajo en la comisaria. Son tardes en las que pasan horas viendo televisión o jugando algún juego de mesa, mismos que no les duran demasiado tiempo y que casi nunca llegan a terminar porque la atención de Stiles es difícil de atrapar por más de media hora.

Algo que realmente Derek no nota porque le sigue el paso perfectamente, cambiando de tema casi con la misma brusquedad con la que Stiles lo hace en cada una de sus conversaciones. Y siendo Derek la única persona capaz de capturar por completo la atención de Stiles. Si el Sr. Stilinski se siente desplazado un poco cada día después de ver la interacción de ambos y de lo cercana que es su relación, el mismo Stiles se encarga de evaporar ese sentimiento cuando corre hacia él cada vez que llega del trabajo, aunque no pueda evitar apagarse un poco cada vez que Derek tiene que marcharse.

Son seis meses de largas charlas sobre el instinto protector del lobo y el compañero único de cada licántropo encerrados en la biblioteca de la casa de Derek, son días de aguantar las preguntas de Laura y sus miradas cargadas de algo que Derek no quiere descifrar por miedo a encontrar algo que no le guste.

Pero por sobretodo, son seis meses en los que ha ido notando que su lazo con Stiles crece a pasos agigantados.

Al menos hasta que una nueva familia llega a Beacon Hills, hasta que una tarde, en medio de un paseo con Stiles, conoce a Kate Argent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensé publicar las seis partes de golpe, pero al final me fue imposible, el final no me esta quedando como quiero, así que les dejo dos más y espero la proxima poner ya las últimas tres. ¿Comentarios?


	4. PARTE IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry por la tardanza pero mi semana ha estado algo rara. Tanto que salio un septimo capitulo. Que no voy a publicar todavia, solo las 3 partes que prometi. Espero que antes de que finalice esta semana pueda subir el septimo.
> 
> Disfrutenlo Mucho!!!

**~PARTE CUATRO~**

No son semanas fáciles para nadie en la familia Hale, un grupo de cazadores se ha asentado en el pueblo y todos andan casi de puntillas debido a la amenaza que se ha decidido ir a vivir a su patio trasero. Laura nota la tensión en el aire casi tan claramente como siente el sol contra su piel; nadie está tranquilo y al parecer solo Derek parece ajeno a todo el caos que les rodea, quizá por causa de Stiles… o por ella.

Laura ciertamente no entiende cómo es que Derek puede mirar a alguien que no sea Stiles de la forma en que la mira a ella, le ha preguntado a su padre si eso es posible pero Jonathan solo le ha respondido que no lo sabe, nunca antes se había presentado una situación donde el compañero de un lobo todavía fuese casi un niño, y por lo tanto ciertas necesidades no puedan ser satisfechas por el mismo. Todos son conscientes de la edad de Derek y las necesidades propias de la adolescencia, pero aun así Laura no puede concebir que su estúpido hermano sea capaz de traicionar a Stiles de esa manera, tenga la edad adecuada o no.

Ha llegado hasta el punto de reclamárselo en su cara porque la indignación le ha podido más de una vez, sigue sin soportar la idea de que Derek lo haya encontrado antes que todos, que ella, y le repatea en demasiados niveles que no lo tome con la seriedad necesaria. Ella nunca le haría eso a su compañero, sin importar si se tratara de un bebé de días; Laura esperaría sin tener atisbo de duda.

Pero Derek es diferente, siempre lo ha sido con esa necedad de no tener contacto con el resto de las personas más allá del necesario si no formaban parte de su familia; su forma de ser tan antisocial siempre había sido un punto de discusión entre ellos. Laura no podía entender cómo es que eran hermanos siendo tan diferentes, ella siempre rodeada de amigos y Derek ahuyentando a las personas. Por esa misma razón fue la primera en notar que algo en Derek había cambiado justo al momento de que subió a la camioneta tras ese día que paso en el hospital.

Laura supo en qué momento su hermano dejó una parte de si mismo atrás y se volvió alguien completamente distinto del que había conocido todos esos años. Fue por esas mismas razones que se maravilló y se sorprendió al verlo llorar delante de un cementerio, de aceptar cuidar a un niño que apenas conocía cuando no soportaba la idea de cuidar a sus propios hermanos menores y de verlo llevar a alguien a casa para que la familia lo conociera.

En su vida había visto a alguien tratar a otra persona con tanta devoción como Derek lo hacía con Stiles, Derek prácticamente se desvivía para que el chico no dejara de sonreír y los malos recuerdos nunca le alcanzaran. Laura soñaba con el día en que encontraría aquello, en el momento en el que todo su ser pareciera resplandecer cuando esa persona le sonriera, de la misma forma en que Derek parecía explotar de orgullo y dicha cada vez que Stiles le sonreía o le abrazaba.

Pero todo eso había quedado atrás desde la aquella vez que Derek la vio por primera vez en aquel parque mientras caminaba con Stiles. A partir de ese momento todo se había torcido, Derek continuaba yendo a la casa de los Stilinski a pasar sus tardes con Stiles, pero ya no era lo mismo. Ahora Derek pasaba horas conversando con esa chica a la entrada de la casa mientras Stiles se quedaba en el interior viendo algún programa en la tele hasta que se aburría y se marchaba a dormir. Derek le procuraba pero no tanto como antes, era como si el lazo existente entre ellos hubiese perdido fuerza con la llegada de esa chica.

Kate Argent no le despertaba la más mínima confianza, ni a nadie de su familia en realidad, pero Derek era el único que no compartía su opinión. Incluso Stiles notaba algo extraño en ella, la familia pensaba que eran los celos naturales por ser su compañero, pero al poco tiempo se convencieron de que no era solamente eso. Había algo realmente preocupante en esa chica y sus sonrisas cordiales llenas de pretensiones ocultas.

Jonathan también había hablado con Derek acerca de esa chica y el lazo que tenia con Stiles, advirtiéndole de lo que podía suceder si traicionaba a Stiles y este se daba cuenta de ello. Pero Derek había dicho que no se preocupara, que lo que sentía por Stiles no iba a cambiar nunca, que Laura era solo una buena amiga. Jonathan quiso creerle, Laura también, pero cada día que pasaba todos se daban cuenta que Derek se alejaba más y más de Stiles.

Pronto las pláticas dejaron de ser eso hasta que se volvieron discusiones a gritos acerca del lazo que les unía y que estaba en peligro por sus constantes actitudes, por sus escapadas con Kate. Derek insistía en que estaban exagerando, que lo dejaran en paz.

Llegó un punto en el que ya nadie decía nada, todos callaban excepto Laura que continuaba peleándose con Derek, advirtiéndole de Kate, gritándole que se estaba alejando demasiado de Stiles.

Había días, como aquel, en que Laura se escapaba para vigilar a Derek, a asegurarse que aun se reuniera con Stiles para mantener su lazo vivo, pero aquella tarde mientras esperaba a que su hermano pasara por Stiles a la salida de su nuevo instituto, Derek no se presentó.

Algo en Laura bulló de rabia al darse cuenta que su hermano no llegaba, al ver como Stiles se quedaba solo en la puerta del instituto a la espera de que Derek llegara y le llevara a su casa. Laura observaba con desesperación y enojo la manera en que Stiles observaba a ambos lados de la calle en espera de ver la camioneta en la que Derek pasaba por él y que al no verle aparecer todo su cuerpo parecía encogerse ante la decepción. Llego un punto en el que ella misma se acercó a Stiles, más que segura de que su hermano no llegaría. Percibiendo perfectamente la ansiedad de Stiles al verle aparecer a ella y no ha Derek, sintiendo que algo en su interior dolía cuando le escuchó preguntar donde se encontraba Derek, si se encontraba bien, y ella sin saber qué demonios responder.

No fue una tarde agradable para ninguno, Stiles se hallaba claramente deprimido al no saber de Derek y Laura no sabía qué hacer para alegrarlo, para hacerle olvidar a Derek durante un segundo. Pero sabía mejor que nadie que no había manera de hacerlo, por eso mismo no entendía como su hermano podía haberse olvidado de Stiles. Cuando el padre de Stiles llegó aquella noche Laura se esforzó en inventar una excusa para su hermano; una que estaba seguro no creyó en lo absoluto.

Derek apareció horas más tarde oliendo a humo y cerveza, claros indicios de que había ido a una fiesta, pero lo que más enervo a Laura fue la forma en la que sonreía y no dejaba de hablar de Kate con tal encandilamiento que le causo asco. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a dejar a Stiles?

Esa noche fue la primera vez que Laura golpeo a su hermano con verdadera intención de lastimarlo.

\- ¡Kate, Kate! ¡Solo hablas de ella como si fuese lo mejor del maldito mundo! ¡¿Y Dime, que pasó con Stiles esta tarde?! ¡Lo abandonaste por irte con ella sin siquiera pensarlo! – le reclamó con la mano aun vibrándole debido a la bofetada que le había dado.

Solo hasta ese momento Derek se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, de la manera en que había abandonado al chico que le adoraba y le quería. Para horror de Laura esa era la primera vez que Derek pensaba en el chico en todo el día.

\- Tú y ella me dan asco. – le escupió con verdadero odio, pasando al lado de su padre quien no había hecho amago de detener la pelea.

Jonathan Hale no miró a su hijo esa noche, simplemente se regresó al interior de su casa sin comprender que es lo que le había sucedido. El Derek que se mostraba casi desesperado cada noche por la separación con Stiles no se veía por ningún lado.

Al día siguiente Derek pasó el día entero con Stiles, el Sr. Stilinski no le hizo pregunta alguna sobre su ausencia y solo le dijo que estaba bien, que era normal que a su edad tuviera la necesidad de ir a fiestas y estar con gente de su edad. Derek sabía que estaba mal sin importar lo que le dijera.

Un sentimiento que se agravó a tal punto que por un momento se volvió pura y aplastante culpa cuando Stiles le dijo que entendía porque no había estado con él.

\- Seguramente es muy aburrido estar todo el tiempo con un mocoso como yo.

Derek no se acercó a Kate durante semanas enteras, la sola imagen de Stiles tan abatido por su ausencia le golpeo tan duramente que fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos durante mucho tiempo. Podía sentir como el lazo menguaba, que ya no era tan fuerte como antes y que apenas podía sentirlo.

Su propio cuerpo resentía aquello, era como estar vacio por dentro y la sola sensación le desagradaba horriblemente, necesitaba a Stiles cerca, sentirlo suyo, pero aparentemente Stiles pensaba que Derek estaba harto de él y se alejaba.

Laura no podía decir que se alegraba por lo que le sucedía a Derek, pero si pensaba que lo tenía bien merecido por todo lo que había hecho al ignorar a Stiles de esa forma. No fue hasta tiempo después que las cosas parecieron volver a su cauce, Derek volvía a presentar esa felicidad única que le hacía destellar cuando Stiles estaba cerca y el chico volvía a confiar plenamente en él. Sus ojos parecían brillar con ese algo especial que aparecía cada vez que se tocaban.

Pero Kate volvió a aparecer y todo se fue al demonio definitivamente.

Pasó una semana antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta que las cosas iban nuevamente mal, hasta que una noche Derek volvió medianamente ebrio y apestando a algo que horrorizo a Laura de tal forma que su loba interior desconoció a su hermano.

Derek lo había hecho, había traicionado a Stiles de la peor manera. Había manchado su lazo de una forma tan vil que no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar de rabia para no acabar con Derek ahí mismo con sus propias garras.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste, Derek?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?! – le había gritado apenas lo tuvo enfrente, sus ojos encendidos por el ultraje que sentía, por el poco respeto que Derek presentaba a algo que ella consideraba sagrado.

Algo que ella deseaba encontrar con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, y que hubiera matado por tener lo que Derek. Stiles era perfecto, cariñoso y muy fuerte a pesar de lo que le había pasado, ella hubiese estado encantada de tenerle como compañero… y Derek despreciaba lo maravilloso que era haciendo aquello.

\- Es solo un niño, Laura, no puede darme lo que necesito. – contesto sin hacerle mucho caso, haciendo un ademan desdeñoso que solo avivo la ira de Laura, despertando a todo el mundo en su casa.

\- ¡Pudiste esperar a que estuviera listo! – dijo entre dientes, apenas controlándose para no hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

Lloraba de rabia, de odio y Derek simplemente se mostraba indiferente, como el Derek de hace meses, el Derek antes de Stiles. Y Laura le odió por eso, y odió aun más a Kate por haber provocado tal atrocidad.

\- Porque esperar si podía tenerlo ahora.

\- ¡PORQUE LO AMAS, MALDITO ESTUPIDO! – grito Laura, frenética, dolida.

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? No es tu compañero, es el mío. – le devolvió Derek, sin entender por qué demonios se ponía de esa forma.

\- Porque yo quiero lo que tú tienes. No sabes lo afortunado que eres al encontrar un compañero, no todos los lobos lo hacen. Ni siquiera mamá y papá son compañeros de la misma forma en que tú lo eres con Stiles. ¿No lo entiendes? Es algo completamente sagrado, algo demasiado hermoso que casi nunca se da. ¡Y tú lo desprecias de esta forma!

\- Pues confórmate con solo ver, y hazte a la idea de que va a seguir pasando porque no voy a dejar a Kate.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves…? – le miró Laura sin poder creer una sola palabra. Completamente asqueada de la persona que tenía delante suyo, porque el joven que veía ahí delante no era su hermano.

\- Me atrevo porque puedo, Stiles estará ahí cuando esté listo y esté preparado para tomarlo. Pero en lo que ese momento llega voy a disfrutar mi tiempo con Kate.

Laura solo podía escuchar las palabras que salían de su hermano sumidos en un estupor violento, sofocada por la impresión de la mezquindad en cada palabra. Era como si realmente Derek no quisiera a Stiles y lo viera como un simple objeto.

\- Y de cualquier modo, Stiles nunca va a enterarse. No serías capaz de decírselo, ni tu ni nadie.

Laura estaba por decirle, por gritarle, como es que se iba a atrever a verle a los ojos cada día sabiendo lo que había hecho, después de la forma en que le había traicionado.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo porque en ese momento en el que las palabras de Derek salieron de sus labios escuchó fuerte y claro como algo se rompía, como ese lazo entre Derek y Stiles estallaba en miles de pedazos. Notando claramente como ambos corazones se desentendían el uno del otro, acabando con esa sincronización que mantenían cuando estaban cerca y que desde hacía un tiempo se había hecho permanente a pesar de la distancia.

Fue testigo inmediato de cómo Derek cayó al suelo llevándose las manos al pecho a causa de un dolor devastador, escuchando nítidamente como los latidos de Derek y Stiles seguían su propio ritmo, ajenos el uno del otro. Laura giró hacia su espalda para ver a Stiles en la cima de la escalera con una mano en su pecho y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Derek desde su sitio en el piso, en medio de las llamas que devoraban el interior de su pecho, también observaba con horror a Stiles en el piso superior.

Esa noche Laura vio ante sus ojos como un lazo irrompible se había fracturado. Casi matando a su hermano en el proceso.

**e�pie�:X:ca hasta él y una parte de la espalda de ese chico se diluye un poco. Los celos le golpean con tal fuerza que le cuesta casi todo su autocontrol el no arrojarse contra ese chico que recibe la atención y el toque de Stiles.**

 

El pecho le arde nuevamente por la falta del lazo, y se obliga a mantenerse quieto; ya no tiene ningún derecho a reclamar ni a hacer nada. Stiles es libre de él.

Se queda entre las sombras de los arboles hasta que la clase termina y todos comienzan a ir a los vestuarios a ducharse y a cambiarse; Derek siente la partida muy dentro, porque a pesar de no poder verle como siempre la cercanía le ha calmado un poco. Pero ambos chicos se rezagan y eso llama su atención, la imagen difusa de Stiles se ha quedado a mitad del campo inmóvil, y ese chico moreno le mira como si no supiera que le pasa. No es hasta que ese mismo chico levanta la mirada en dirección hacia él, como buscando algo, que se da cuenta que Stiles probablemente le este observando. Lo que le queda confirmado cuando el chico moreno habla.

\- _Yo no veo nada, Stiles, ahí no hay nadie. ­_ – aclara el muchacho, aún intentando captar algo con sus ojos.

Por un leve instante Derek siente el corazón detenérsele porque Stiles probablemente le este observando fijamente, o quizá también solo vea un manchón de su persona, no está seguro pero eso no impide que quiera acercarse e intentar tocarlo, sentirle una última vez aunque sepa que probablemente sea imposible. Pero rápidamente la idea muere en su mente porque sería injusto para Stiles el imponerle su presencia y el mal que ya lleva a cuestas, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado se aleja, impulsado por toda la fuerza del lobo y el ardor que se ha acrecentado en su pecho.

Sin voltear una sola vez porque si lo hiciera probablemente no tuviera la fuerza necesaria para resistirse a volver por él.

No regresa a su casa inmediatamente, consciente de la bienvenida que le ha de esperar una vez que todos se hubieran dado cuenta de su ausencia, por lo que se pierde en el bosque, corriendo entre hojas secas y árboles caídos, exprimiéndose hasta el último gramo de fuerza que tiene en el cuerpo en un intento por olvidar todo lo que ha sentido ese día, con la vaga e indefinible presencia de Stiles ante sus ojos.

El sol comenzaba a descender, tiñendo el cielo de colores naranjas y rosados, para cuando decidió volver a su casa, sorprendido de que nadie hubiese ido en su busca a lo largo de todo ese tiempo de huida y esperanzas vanas. Cuando Derek cruza la puerta su padre esta colgando el teléfono, luciendo lo más alarmado que jamás le ha visto y en cuanto le ve las ordenes no tardan en empezar a brotar de su boca, urgiéndolo a prepararse para una posible pelea contra los cazadores.

Al parecer quien fuera con el que hablaba les había dado un aviso sobre las intenciones de aquellos humanos que les habían estado rondando desde hacía tiempo. No pasa demasiado tiempo para que la familia entera se reúna en el salón donde todos son llenados de indicaciones y separados en grupos. Derek y Laura puestos a cargo de sus hermanos menores mientras les conducen al refugio en medio del bosque. Los adultos quedándose atrás como defensa para ellos.

Por primera vez en semanas Laura no se opone a su compañía y ambos abandonan la casa con sus tres hermanos menores rumbo a ese punto en el bosque que solo han visitado una vez en sus vidas.

EL primer aullido les llega cuando alcanzan los doscientos metros lejos de la casa de madera, es el aullido de su tío Peter y es claramente de batalla. Tanto el cuerpo de Laura como el de Derek se tensan por la inminente pelea que de seguro ya se está llevando a cabo; sus hermanos no hacen otra cosa que llenarse de miedo y preocupación, y si no interrumpen su carrera para volver a ayudarlos es solo porque cuidar a sus hermanos es de vital importancia, por lo que prosiguen su carrera hasta alcanzar el refugio, con los aullidos de su familia en los oídos y el sonido de disparos surcando el aire.

Tarde se dan cuenta que los disparos en el aire no provienen de las inmediaciones de su hogar, si no de los arboles a un par de metros tras ellos. Se detienen para hacer frente a sus perseguidores, pero un empujón de Derek a Laura basta para hacerle saber que debe continuar; sus hermanos deben llegar al refugio, y de cualquier forma Derek está prácticamente muerto como para que empiecen a discutir sobre su bienestar.

Por primera vez desde que aquella pesadilla comenzó Laura le mira como antes, con cariño y una preocupación que no le cabe en el cuerpo; porque a pesar de los errores de Derek, y la envidia que llegó a sentir por él, a final de cuentas seguía siendo su hermano.

Y hay cosas que simplemente es imposible seguir ignorando.

Se despiden con una mirada rápida, el azul ya refulgiendo en los ojos de Derek y el marrón de Laura opacándose por la preocupación y el miedo. Para cuando Derek golpea al primer cazador Laura se halla a cincuenta metros de él, obligando a sus hermanos a seguir adelante pese a sus gritos y reticencia a dejarle.

Luchar en su condición debilitada no es complicado, en mayor medida porque los cazadores que les han seguido son obviamente novatos, impulsados por la oportunidad de cazar a los cachorros de la manada como un medio para probar su valía. Obviamente ninguno contempló la posibilidad de que aún los lobos jóvenes podían ser altamente letales.

Los tres primeros cazadores caen en una vorágine de golpes y balazos errados, pero su cuerpo comienza a pasarle una alta factura cuando los cuatro restantes perseguidores le atacan con armas de choques eléctricos. Logra librarse de dos pero los que quedan en pie no tardan en someterlo con un gas de acónito que lo deja tambaleante cerca de ellos.

A lo lejos escucha el aullido de Laura, muy cercano al refugio, y entiende que algo se ha cruzado en su camino, al mismo tiempo que sus piernas pierden fuerza  y termina cayendo al suelo.

\- Vaya, creí que sería más complicado. – escucha decir a una voz junto a los otros cazadores.  Una voz que es perturbadoramente familiar y llena de un aburrimiento que le eriza la piel de todo el cuerpo; es un tono que habla de largas jornadas haciendo esto mismo, cazar y matar, y que después de tanto tiempo solo consiguen aburrirla por la falta del reto que comienza a ansiar.

\- La manada Hale parecía prometer una verdadera fiesta, pero aparentemente me equivoque. – dice decepcionada, soltando un suspiro que habla de hastió y expectativas incumplidas.

Derek dirige la mirada hacia sus captores y la observa, tan diferente a como la había visto aquel día en el parque del pueblo, a como la había conocido meses atrás. Kate Argent ya no es esa chica que consiguió embotar sus sentidos con su belleza y aires de mujer de mundo. Ahora mismo esa misma chica se presenta como el demonio que en verdad es, el monstruo que consiguió acabar con su felicidad basándose en mentiras y promesas que jamás pensó cumplir. El monstruo que estaba por acabar con su familia.

\- Creo que, después de todo, separarte de tu enlazado no fue la mejor estrategia, Derek. – le dice Kate, acercándose hasta él y soltándole las palabras contra su cara con una enorme sonrisa blanca, como una cuchillada de plata sobre su piel, cuando se inclina sobre su cuerpo aún paralizado por el acónito.

Derek lo único que siente atravesarle el cuerpo es el frio que le provoca el miedo por la inminente muerte de su familia y el odio por esta mujer que le arrebató a Stiles. Kate le dedica una nueva sonrisa, quizá la última, llena de malevolencia y satisfacción antes de incorporarse y dar la orden sin piedad alguna.

\- Mátenlo…


	5. PARTE V

**~PARTE CINCO~**

Es caótica la forma en que todo se desarrolla, la violencia resuelta con la que Laura se pone delante de Stiles en la pose más amenazadora que Derek jamás le ha visto dirigida a él. También es horrible la forma en que Stiles se aferra a ella, a su pijama de flores con sus manos delgadas y suaves apretando con fuerza la tela. La reminiscencia a aquella vez en que Stiles se aferró a él de forma inconsciente es insostenible y solo hace que su pecho estalle en llamas con más violencia que hace un momento; la ausencia del lazo siendo un agujero lleno hasta el tope de gasolina que estalla con virulencia ante la chispa que cae en su turbia marejada de aromas apetrolados.

Las pisadas del resto de su familia solo son un vago sonido a su alrededor, incluso sus presencias pasan a segundo término puesto que solo tiene ojos para Stiles, a su llanto que le rompe por dentro y a los ojos de Laura que le miran con algo que raya en el odio y el desprecio. El azul relampagueando con una rabia que nunca antes había presenciado en nadie.

Quiera dar un paso hacia ellos, hacia Stiles, sin importarle el evidente peligro que representa su hermana en esos momentos; necesita hablar, explicarse, pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta al punto del ahogo y el aire parece tan espeso que parece irrespirable, al menos hasta que se percata de que en realidad es incapaz de respirar y el ahogo es completamente real. Se da cuenta por primera vez de la magnitud real de ese dolor en su pecho, de la ausencia del lazo con Stiles. Se da cuenta que no es solo una ausencia, sino una inexistencia completa ya que el lazo estallo en miles de trozos invisibles delante de sus ojos, en su interior y en el de Stiles, a ojos de Laura y el mundo que dormía.

Termina en el suelo una vez más, sus piernas no responden y sus manos no pueden hacer otra cosa más que sujetar su pecho con fuerza, en un intento de frenar ese dolor que le come por dentro, de detenerlo a toda costa, de sofocar ese fuego que se alimenta del dolor de Stiles. Un dolor que parece infinito.

Siente alguien acercarse a él, pero no percibe el aroma de nadie y ciertamente ahora es incapaz de ver algo a través de las lagrimas que le empañan los ojos. No respira, no escucha, pero siente dolorosamente bien.

No es hasta ese momento que las discusiones, los gritos, las charlas sobre lo que estaba haciendo con Kate le golpean con fuerza, centrándolo lo suficiente para que se dé cuenta de lo horrible que ha hecho, de la forma en que se ha expresado de Stiles y de lo que ha llegado a pensar sobre su lazo. Siente ganas de vomitar, siente asco de sí mismo, pero más allá de todo, se siente estúpido por haber permitido que Kate se metiera en su vida de esa manera, por permitirle destruir lo más hermoso que le ha pasado en la vida.

Y entonces comprende a Laura, comprende su aparente odio hacia él porque él mismo se odia aún más.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que un grito por fin escapa de su boca, una sola palabra dicha con desesperación y miedo. Un grito de arrepentimiento que se queda perdido entre las paredes de su casa y el bosque…

\- ¡STILES!

En ese instante la oscuridad delante de sus ojos se disipa, las lágrimas no han desaparecido pero al menos ahora puede ver su entorno después de no haberse percatado de la oscuridad reinante hasta ese momento. Cuando es capaz de enfocar se da cuenta que sigue en el mismo sitio donde cayó al suelo, su padre está a su lado, también su madre y el tío Peter, pero nadie más… la estancia está vacía, no hay rastro de sus hermanos, de Laura, de Stiles.

\- ¿Dónde está…? ¡¿Dónde está Stiles?! – reclama levantándose, solo para caer un instante más tarde porque las fuerzas no le alcanzan para nada que no sea estar tirado en el suelo apenas respirando. El agujero en su pecho escose y sabe que algo está realmente mal, y no solo es el hecho de que ha vejado lo más sagrado que hay entre los de su clase.

Tanto sus padres como Peter no le observan en ningún momento, en sus rostros puede leer la decepción pero también la preocupación. Entiende que ninguno sabe como decirle lo que ha pasado.

Al final es su padre el que habla, evitando mirarle en todo momento; y si es posible el dolor de Derek aumenta.

\- Laura se lo ha llevado… él… él no quería tenerte cerca.

¿Y cómo iba a quererle a su lado después de lo que había hecho? Derek era perfectamente consciente de eso, pero el saberlo no aminoraba en lo absoluto la devastación que trajeron las palabras de su padre.

\- ¡Necesito verlo, explicarle! – empieza a decir intentando levantarse, pero su padre lo detiene al igual que Peter, su madre solo le da la espalda y se cubre el rostro.

Su madre está llorando… Derek nunca ha visto a su madre llorar. ¿En qué clase de monstruo se ha convertido?

\- Es inútil, Derek, el lazo ya no existe. Nada de lo que digas podrá repararlo, nada. – le dice su padre mientras le sujeta los hombros. Se miran por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos y la decepción que puede encontrar ahí hace que Derek desvié la mirada, eso aunado al hecho de que las palabras son demasiado duras, que hacen real el hecho de que él y Stiles ya no son… ya son nada.

\- Además sería peligroso que lo hicieras. – intercede su madre desde lo alto, no le mira al igual que su padre, pero Derek puede sentir su decepción tan claramente como ha visto la de Jonathan. – Laura te mataría, si te acercas al chico.

No se muestra sorprendido ante la declaración, pudo ver claramente las intenciones de Laura antes de caer al suelo y desconectarse del mundo por culpa del dolor. Sabe perfectamente que él habría hecho lo mismo si alguien lastimase a Stiles, lo mataría sin importar quien fuera… pero entonces ¿Por qué la idea de matarse aún no le ha cruzado la mente?

La respuesta es sencilla, - _"por cobardía"_ -le responde la misma voz que meses atrás le susurró - _"Morir solo"_ -cuando se planteo la posibilidad del rechazo de Stiles, una posibilidad que el volvió una horrible realidad.

 - Vamos, Derek, necesitas descansar. – le insta el tío Peter, tomándolo del hombro para levantarle, hasta el momento es el único que no parece decepcionado solo… solo compungido por lo sucedido.

\- Pero Stiles… - intenta discutir, pero es rápidamente silenciado por su tío.

\- Entiéndelo de una vez, Derek, ya no formas parte de su vida. ¡Se acabó!

Si Derek no derrama una lágrima después de lo que Peter le ha dicho es solo porque se siente completamente vacío por dentro.

Esa noche Laura no regresa a casa después de dejar a Stiles con su padre, vuelve hasta el día siguiente, a media mañana de mano de Peter. Su rostro está lleno de tierra, su cabellera oscura está plagada de hojas secas y ramas rotas, su pijama es un desastre tanto de agujeros como de suciedad y en sus manos se ve la sangre seca de algún animal que se ha topado en el camino, o quizá solo sea la suya por culpa de todas las heridas que se hizo al destrozar medio bosque en un arranque de rabia.

Derek no la ve, pero siente su presencia en cuanto se acerca a la casa e incluso busca desesperadamente algún rastro de Stiles en ella, pero lo único que capta es el olor del bosque sobre su piel, la sangre y una hostilidad que no ha mermado en lo más mínimo. Derek no sale de su habitación en todo el día, y se tensa cuando los pasos de Laura se detienen frente a su puerta, en espera de algún ataque de su parte, alguna represalia en nombre de Stiles. Pero no llega a suceder nada, Laura se aleja después de unos minutos permitiendo a Derek volver a respirar y sumergirse en el dolor que aún arde en su pecho.

En un momento dado da un giro sobre la cama quedando con la mirada fija en su escritorio y en lo que hay sobre este. Derek termina encogiéndose del dolor y derramando lágrimas que creía ya no tenía.

Sobre la madera desvaída, entre algunas hojas con notas, lápices y libros abiertos se encontraba el regalo de cumpleaños de Stiles. El cumpleaños número 13 que prometió festejar con él, un cumpleaños sucedido el día anterior.

Stiles tiene 13 años y el único regalo que le dio fue… agonía y traición.

Sin saber de dónde ha tomado fuerzas Derek se levanta y toma la caja forrada con papel rojo, el color favorito de Stiles, donde descansa un alijo de sus dulces favoritos, el último y más nuevo comic de Batman junto con la figura de un lobo de madera oscura que Derek hizo con sus propias manos con ayuda de su padre.

La realidad vuelve a golpearle con dureza, con saña, en un recordatorio que no ha perdido un ápice de fuerza con el paso de las horas.

Cuando al fin se cansa de llorar, porque las lágrimas ya no le salen de ningún sitio, Derek decide abandonar su habitación, deambulando como un alma en pena hasta llegar al cuarto de baño y meterse con todo y ropa bajo la ducha.

Desea quitarse la suciedad de encima, a Kate y sus palabras, todo lo que ha hecho desde la llegada de esa mujer a Beacon Hills; con eso en mente destroza su ropa en movimientos erráticos, lanzándola contra las paredes, observando atento como resbala por la superficie de las baldosas debido a la humedad cuando su mente decide desconectarse del dolor por unos cuantos segundos. Apenas y es capaz de sentir el agua que le golpea el cuerpo, de hecho casi no siente nada en realidad, ni a sus padres o hermanos, ni siquiera al bosque que les rodea. Es como si el mundo hubiese decidido excluirlo de todo al igual que Stiles.

Lanza un aullido cargado de dolor, un aullido que se transforma en un grito y sollozos a mitad del camino; se siente roto desde dentro, vacío, como un cascarón que ya no tiene nada que proteger. Su madre le encuentra hecho un ovillo bajo el agua cuando entra por la puerta, alarmada por la desolación que transmitió aquel sonido. Derek se resiste a su toque los primeros minutos, anhelando la muerte pero incapaz de alcanzarla por sus propios medios, no es hasta que Jonathan hace acto de presencia que consiguen sacarlo del cuarto de baño, no sin el uso de la autoridad que le confiere su especie y ser cabeza de esa familia. Manada.

Laura veía todo aquello desde la puerta de su cuarto, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía sentir ningún tipo de piedad hacia su hermano, solo llano resentimiento y unas ganas atroces de verle sufrir tan solo una mínima parte de lo que Stiles sufrió en ese trayecto hasta su casa. Un sufrimiento que continuaba hasta el día de hoy y que nadie había podido mermar.

Derek al menos a ratos pasaba a la completa enajenación y se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor, pero Laura era dolorosamente consciente del llanto constante de Stiles y del agudo aroma  que se percibía hasta su casa. Había sido así desde el momento en que lo entregó a su padre.

El Sr. Stilinski le había preguntado acerca de lo sucedido para que se vieran obligados a volver a mitad de la noche. Laura se limito a decir que Stiles había tenido un nuevo ataque de pánico, que Derek no estaba en casa y habían resulto devolverlo con él; la mentira cuajo a regañadientes, pero el padre de Stiles al menos no le hizo más preguntas.

Stiles tampoco hizo por desmentirla, a su vez fortaleció la mentira cuando su padre le preguntó, justo cuando Laura daba la vuelta a la calle en dirección al bosque al otro lado de su propia casa y de Derek.

Desde aquella noche se había convertido en mera espectadora del dolor de ambos, volviéndose también en la guardiana de Stiles ahora que la fortaleza de Derek le había dejado. Porque a causa de todo lo sucedido los ataques de pánico habían vuelto con más fuerza que la primera vez, sin contar con las pesadillas que le aquejaban y de las que no hablaba con nadie. Laura salía cada día de su casa con la única misión de estar con el chico, ayudarlo en lo que más pudiera para que superara a Derek.

Un tiempo antes quizá eso hubiese sido más sencillo de lo que era ahora, Stiles ya no era tan niño y había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos hacia Derek, sentimientos de una índole más madura que solo el cariño o la amistad. Era algo que todos esperaban, Stiles no tardaría en enamorarse de Derek porque no había forma de que no sucediera, era parte del lazo, de la cercanía y el tiempo compartido. Y ahora que había sucedido todos deseaban que no lo hubiese hecho. La separación y la traición bien podían acabar con él, tal y como estaban empezando a hacer, y por lo que Laura luchaba por evitar.

Stiles no merecía sufrir de esa manera, Derek si, Derek debía sufrir mil y un torturas… pero Stiles no.

Lo único que lamentaba es que ella no fuese lo que Stiles necesitaba para acabar con su dolor, para erradicar el pánico y las pesadillas. Laura no era Derek, Laura no tenía un lazo con Stiles y eso la acababa.

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas para que Derek decidiera volver a unirse a las dinámicas familiares, o más bien fuera obligado a hacerlo. Para cuando lo hizo se percató de las salidas de Laura todos los días, de la manera en que apretaba los puños cada vez que pasaba al lado suyo y evitaba mirarle, en cómo algunos días llegaba demasiado tarde o con el rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

No tardo en averiguar el motivo y destino de cada una de esas salidas. No era estúpido, era muy evidente si lo pensaba un poco, pero aún así necesito que alguien se lo confirmara.

\- ¿A dónde va Laura todos los días, son vacaciones? – soltó una mañana, con una taza de café en las manos y fingiendo todo el desinterés que podía por una respuesta que anhelaba más que a su siguiente respiración.

\- No puedes hacer absolutamente nada, Derek, no te hagas esto. – le respondió su madre, dejando de lavar los platos del desayuno.

\- Necesito saber. – rogó, _"Necesito saber que alguien lo cuida"_

\- Va con Stiles, pero eso ya lo sabías. – el dejo dolido en su voz no le pasó inadvertido. Su madre había estado en ese estado de tristeza y melancolía desde que el lazo se había roto y no sabía el porqué; nadie además de ella se comportaba de esa forma. Laura estaba furiosa pero no era como lo de su madre.

Lo de Martha Hale era diferente, como un pesar del pasado que había vuelto para sepultarla. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para encontrar una respuesta.

\- ¿Sabes acaso lo que has hecho? ¿Lo horrible que es el haber profanado tu lazo con Stiles de la forma en la que hiciste? – soltó de pronto su madre, pero lejos estaba en sus palabras el tono de siempre, el que estaba exento de juicios porque al que le hablaba era a su hijo. Derek pudo detectar en cada palabra que le estaba hablando como a un igual y no como a su hijo. – Dime, Derek, ¿Sabes lo que hiciste? ¿Imaginas lo… monstruoso que es?

Derek no contestó, no se atrevió a hacerlo porque estaba impresionado por la forma en que su madre le hablaba. Al no obtener respuesta alguna Martha decidió continuar, dándose la vuelta desde donde estaba para encarar a su hijo.

\- Un lazo como el que tenías es el regalo más preciado que existe entre los de nuestra clase, Derek. Es algo tan insólito que cuando sucede es motivo de regocijo y alegría, en algunas manadas lo que tú hiciste es castigado con la muerte, con torturas tan horribles que nunca en tu vida podrás siquiera imaginar todo lo que podrían llegar a hacerte. Los enlazados hubiesen preferido morir antes de traicionar a sus compañeros, ¡Yo hubiese preferido morir antes de que lo hiciera mi compañero!

La sorpresa es tan grande ante las palabras de su madre que Derek tarda unos cuantos segundos en comprender lo que ha escuchado, sus ojos fijos en los llorosos de Martha y no por primera vez siente que no debiera seguir viviendo.

\- ¿Tú y papá? – suelta en un susurro, la garganta demasiado cerrada para decirlo más alto.

\- No… tú padre y yo no somos enlazados, pero yo tuve la fortuna de sentirlo antes de conocerle. Mi compañero, Lile, - la forma en que su madre había dicho su nombre, con una reverencia y adoración que Derek jamás le había oído emplear en su padre, le dejo claro que ella seguía amando a ese hombre, a su compañero, con la misma intensidad de antes. - … murió. Teníamos 18 años, la manada a la que pertenecíamos fue atacada por cazadores y él… él se sacrifico para que yo pudiese escapar, para que pudiese tener una vida y todos los hijos que soñamos con tener durante los tres años que estuvimos juntos. Hubiese preferido morir con él, Derek, pero no podía porque se lo prometí, le juré que viviría, que sería feliz. Y si en el dado caso de que tuviera la fortuna de que uno de mis hijos se enlazara con alguien, me aseguraría de que estuvieran juntos. Fue por eso que no me deje morir, por el amor que siento por su memoria. Es por ese mismo sentimiento que no puedo entender cómo pudiste hacer esto, yo… yo simplemente no puedo comprender que te llevó a… - Martha a ese punto pierde el habla porque el recuerdo de Lile le duele como el primer día, porque le duele aun más que su hijo haya menospreciado algo tan hermoso como la oportunidad de ser feliz durante el resto de su vida, porque un amor como ese nunca muere si se sabe preservar, si se sabe esperar.

\- No he dejado de amarlo, mamá…

\- Pero él puede que a ti si, Derek, y una vez que eso pasa no hay vuelta atrás. Laura va a cuidarlo porque esta aterrada de que Stiles pueda morir debido al dolor. Porque esa es la magnitud, el alcance de un lazo malogrado.

\- ¡Él no puede morir! – grita asustado, palideciendo porque nunca quiso que eso pasará. Stiles no debía sufrir por su estupidez.

\- Si no lo hace él entonces lo harás tú, es el precio que hay que pagar. Tarde o temprano… pasará, y a este punto, hijo, me destrozaría perderlos a ambos.

\- ¿No hay alguna forma de…? – empieza a preguntar, porque quizá exista alguna forma de reparar lo que ha hecho. Tiene que.

\- No. – zanjó interrumpiéndolo, solo para reconsiderar en el último momento. – O quizá… pero Stiles tendría que perdonarte, Derek, y no solo decirlo, sino realmente perdonarte, que su confianza en ti se viera completamente restaurada sin el más mínimo atisbo de rencor en tu contra. Pero ese tipo de perdón es… - al verse incapaz de decir en voz alta lo que sabía, lo que Derek intuía, Martha simplemente negó en silencio. - Lo siento, Derek, lo siento muchísimo.

Tras aquello la madre de Derek le dio un beso en la mejilla y abandonó la cocina, dejando a su hijo sumido en sus remordimientos y culpas, con una visión bastante cruel y exacta de lo que había hecho y a lo que se habían condenado.

Una visión demasiado contundente de lo que había desatado por su estupidez.


	6. PARTE VI

**~PARTE SEIS~**

No había día en el que Derek no pensara en la conversación que tuvo con su madre, en el hecho de que ella fue una enlazada y el cómo había perdido a su compañero. Tampoco dejaba de pensar en la forma en que este se había sacrificado por ella y la había hecho vivir para ser feliz. No había día alguno en el que Derek no se maldijera por dentro por su estupidez e ingenuidad.

Tampoco había día en el que no muriera un poco más, deseando ser él quien pereciera primero en lugar de Stiles.

Había intentado algunas veces ir al pueblo y encontrarse con Stiles, algunos días las ganas le quemaban tanto por dentro que era necesario que su padre le ordenara con toda la fuerza que tenía el que no saliera de la casa. Algunos días parecía que el lazo seguía ahí, irrompible y eterno, había otros en los que era dolorosamente obvio que ya no existía en lo absoluto. Las únicas noticias que podía tener de Stiles eran por medio de Laura, quien no dejaba escapar gran cosa más allá de:

_"Hoy no ha tenido un ataque de pánico…"_

_"Ya no llora la noche entera…"_

_"Perece que empieza a superarlo…"_

Palabras que le alegraban porque Stiles estaba empezando a sanar, y le destruían porque le estaba olvidando. Era una dualidad de sensaciones que poco a poco lo llevaban más al borde, que lo hacían debatirse entre ir a suplicar su perdón y quedarse donde estaba solo para no provocar una nueva debacle de la que Stiles posiblemente no sobreviviera. Hasta cierto punto comenzaba a estar conforme con que Laura estuviera pendiente de él, pero no aliviaba en lo absoluto su necesidad de estar a su lado y la culpa que le devoraba por dentro.

Había comenzado a aceptar que su vida ya no sería la misma y tendría que conformarse con las migajas que le llegaban con su hermana, estaba empezando a aceptar que Stiles ya no le pertenecía, que había dejado de formar parte de su vida de forma definitiva; al menos hasta que un día Laura volvió mucho antes de lo esperado de su visita diaria a los Stilinski.

Al verla entrar por la puerta principal con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Derek abandonó sus intentos por leer y directamente se dirigió hacia ella para saber que había pasado; era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra sin intermediario alguno.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano? ¿Stiles esta…? – no terminó de formular esa pregunta porque Laura le silenció con una mirada, arrojándole toda la hostilidad que poseía en el cuerpo al imponerle su esencia.

\- ¡Laura! – intervino su padre desde las escaleras al notar el cambio en el ambiente, dejando implícito en su tono que tenía que hablar.

Con un bufido inconforme Laura cedió y empezó a hablar con la vista fija en su padre.

\- Está bien, ha salido con alguien. – informó, cruzando los brazos.

\- No… - dejó escapar Derek en un susurro, sintiendo en el pecho una punzada de dolor y celos desmedidos. – Es mío…

\- ¡No, no lo es! – le recordó Laura sin importarle nada, mirándolo por primera vez en días con sus ojos llenos de reproche y rencor. – Tú mismo… - empezó a decir, dispuesta a hundir el dedo en la llaga, pero una mirada de su padre bastó para detenerla, aún resentida y enojada se obligó a detener sus palabras y bajar la mirada, no sin antes fulminar a su hermano una última vez.

\- Es bueno saber que ha decidido… continuar… que esta mejor. – dijo Martha Hale desde el umbral que daba a la biblioteca, interrumpiendo el tenso momento, su voz temblando ligeramente sin saber si estar feliz o triste porque las oportunidades definitivamente se habían cerrado para su hijo, que el destino por fin estaba sellado.

\- Es solo un amigo, mamá… del instituto… Scott McCall, su madre es enfermera en el hospital. – añadió Laura, como si de esa forma pudiese avivar un poco la efímera esperanza de su madre. Martha sonrió a sus hijos, pero en el fondo todos sabían que nada había cambiado. El daño estaba hecho.

Derek sabía perfectamente quien era la mujer, fue por causa de ella y Laura que había cruzado su camino con Stiles desde el comienzo. Ahora el recuerdo del como terminó en el hospital se le hacía tan lejano y difuso, casi como un sueño al no tener a Stiles a su lado.

Aunque si era sincero, desconocía por completo quien era el otro chico, Stiles nunca lo mencionó. O quizá lo hizo y él no le puso la atención suficiente por culpa de Kate.

\- Sigue siendo bueno, está empezando a recuperarse, quizá en algunos años pueda… unirse a alguien más. – mencionó Jonathan con dificultad, como si la idea de que Stiles estuviese con alguien que no fuese Derek no tuviera cabida en su mente. – Si has vuelto es porque creo que ya no consideras necesaria tu presencia con los Stilinski, ¿No es así? – preguntó, en un intento de cambiar un poco el tema.

\- En parte, pienso que si Stiles va a recobrarse de todo esto es necesario que no tenga tantos recordatorios de lo que sucedió, y eso incluye el no estar todo el tiempo junto un miembro de la familia de… bueno, del hombre que lo traicionó. – el tono amargo de su voz es demasiado evidente como para que Derek no se dé por aludido. Además de que me pidió que me marchara, quería " _tiempo de chicos"._ – masculló, enfatizando sus últimas palabras con una sonrisa y haciendo comillas en el aire.

Hacía mucho que nadie la veía sonreír.

\- Bien, será lo mejor. – sentenció su padre, no muy conforme con ello.

Derek tenía que empezar a hacerse a la idea de que era definitivo, que no había vuelta atrás con respecto a todo ese asunto. Stiles estaba perdido para él y no había más que hacer.

No volvió a tomar el libro una vez terminada esa charla, en vez de eso decidió subir a su habitación a intentar evadirse de todo, a intentar olvidar la razón por la que todo estaba sucediendo. Era una cobardía intentar alejarse de todo aquello, pero ya no le quedaba más que hacer. Se rehusaba a resignarse a la pérdida, ¿Pero que otras opciones tenía además de esperar la muerte?

En los siguientes dos días Laura no fue a la casa de los Stilinski, limitándose a llamar por teléfono a Stiles para saber cómo se encontraba. De dichas llamadas Derek no obtuvo ningún tipo de información, ya que fue incapaz de escuchar la voz de Stiles a través del teléfono.

Una peculiaridad que se sumo a algo que ya venía notando desde hacia unas cuantas semanas. No importaba cuanto tiempo Laura pasara con Stiles, él nunca podía percibir su aroma en su ropa, no le sentía de ninguna forma en lo absoluto y el hecho de que no pudiera escuchar su voz en el teléfono solo le aumentó su pesar.

Aunque eso no evitó que buscara respuestas. La misma noche de la segunda llamada Derek buscó a su padre y le formuló la pregunta con sumo cuidado, casi rogando la respuesta. En ese corto tiempo su familia había tomado la resolución de minimizar las menciones de Stiles y todo lo relacionado con el vinculo, en un afán de minimizar los daños y la horrible expectativa que le esperaba a Derek. La cual era dolorosamente obvia en su aspecto físico. Derek se encontraba más delgado y pálido, su rostro estaba completamente demacrado y sus ojos estaban por completo apagados. Sin contar que durante la última luna llena ni siquiera se vio afectado por ella, era como si su lobo le hubiese abandonado.

Aunque para su sorpresa esa noche su padre decidió responderle sin mayor problema o ruegos.

\- Como supongo te habrás percatado, cuando el lazo estaba intacto eras capaz de sentir cada ínfima emoción proveniente de Stiles, eras participe pleno de su alegría, tristeza o cualquier cosa que lo perturbara; así como él también podía sentir cada cambio en ti y saber que necesitabas sin un atisbo de duda sin que siquiera lo mencionaras, podía sentirte tan claramente como tú a él. La razón por la que ahora no eres capaz ni de escucharle se debe al efecto inverso del lazo, una vez roto te priva de todo contacto con tu compañero, no podrás sentirlo, olerlo o percibirlo de ninguna otra manera. Incluso serás incapaz de verle, ante tus ojos solo lo percibirás como una sombra difusa, esa privación casi absoluta del objeto de tu afecto es el precio a pagar por quebrar su unión. – le explicó su padre, sentado al otro lado del escritorio de la biblioteca manteniendo su expresión neutra, como si se tratara de un maestro impartiendo una clase más.

\- ¿Entonces… es todo? ¿No seré capaz de verle ni siquiera de lejos? – Jonathan profirió un largo suspiro, denotando el cansancio y la preocupación que cargaba a cuestas desde hacía semanas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Derek se percataba que su padre estaba más decaído y delgado que antes; no podía dejar de pensar que todo era su culpa, su familia se caía a pedazos y todo era por su causa.

La culpa pesaba cada día más sobre su espalda, amenazando con aplastar a todo el que estuviera cerca.

\- Es… es todo, Derek. – confirmó con pesar. – Ya no hay nada más que hacer… salvo esperar un milagro. – masculló finalmente para sí mismo bajando la cabeza con penosa resignación.

\- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, papá, nunca quise… - _"nunca quise decepcionar a nadie"_

\- Lo sé, hijo… lo sé.

Pero sin importar cuantas veces lo dijera todo se mantenía igual.

Pasaron semanas sin que hubiese novedades, Laura había dejado de llamar a Stiles con regularidad y sus visitas prácticamente se habían reducido a cero. Los cazadores tampoco habían dado señales de vida, y salvo las insistentes llamadas de Kate en el último par de días, las cuales consiguieron alimentar la rabia de Laura y el malestar de la familia en general, todo se había mantenido en una relativa calma. Una sensación casi irreal debido a todo lo sucedido y la expectativa del ineludible final que se acercaba a Derek cada día que pasaba.

Stiles sin embargó parecía mejorar con cada día que pasaba, haciéndoles pensar que Derek estaba pasando a ser una mala experiencia en su memoria.

A su vez los padres de Derek habían intentado que él y Laura limaran sus diferencias, pero habían desistido casi en el mismo instante en el que los reunieron en la misma habitación. Laura se había deshecho en reclamos y palabras hirientes que Derek ni siquiera se esforzó en negar.

Derek no solo había perdido a su compañero, sino también a su hermana en el proceso.

No fue hasta un mes más tarde que todo llegó a un punto de no retorno, Derek estaba ya resintiendo los efectos finales de la culpa, y era dolorosamente obvio que el final estaba cerca. Fue por esa sensación fatídica de que el tiempo se le empezaba a terminar que, en un arranque de desesperación, escapó de su casa a media mañana con la firme convicción de ver una última vez a Stiles. Sin importar que solo pudiese captar una sombra de lo que alguna vez había visto con desmedida claridad.

Es impensablemente fácil la forma en que su lobo le responde en el momento que decide cruzar el bosque después de casi un mes entero de no sentirlo bajo su piel, sus oídos comienzan a captar cada sonido en el bosque y cambio en el aire, su nariz percibe con claridad los aromas provenientes del pueblo y sus ojos captan cada detalle a su alrededor, quizá se deba al deseo irrefrenable de ver a Stiles o al último impulso de fuerza sobrenatural que le queda en el cuerpo antes de consumirse por completo.

Derek tiene por completo claro que buscar a Stiles por su aroma es una cosa inútil, así que ni siquiera pierde el tiempo intentándolo, simplemente se limita a lanzarse en dirección a su casa sin importarle si alguien le ve. La imprudencia es un lujo que solo los condenados a muerte se pueden permitir, más aún si es por cumplir un último deseo. Pero al llegar a la residencia Stilinski lo que encuentra es solo una casa vacía, la patrulla del sheriff no está por ningún sitio y es más que obvio que Stiles no se encuentra porque la casa está en completo silencio, quizá no pueda oírlo a él pero si a los sonidos que produciría si estuviera ahí dentro, el televisor encendido, el rasgar de un papel o el sonido del agua al correr cuando se lavara.

Inmediatamente recuerda que es día de escuela y reinicia su camino, no tardando más de diez minutos en llegar al instituto de Stiles, cobijado por el bosque solo para que nada le entretuviera más allá de hojas y troncos. Al llegar la escuela bulle de actividad y caos, los gritos del alumnado amenazan con volverle loco y es incapaz de enfocarse en nadie porque no reconoce ninguna voz. Ni siquiera sabe cuáles son los amigos de Stiles ahí dentro.

Esta por irrumpir y buscar cualquier imagen difusa ante sus ojos cuando escucha su nombre, un Stiles gritado con fuerza en medio de la agitación y el cansancio; es una voz que no reconoce, un poco más grave que el resto pero infinitamente más amigable hacia el dueño de aquel nombre, un segundo más tarde escucha de esa misma voz una respuesta a una pregunta que no escuchó, es entonces que se da cuenta que Stiles está ahí con él. En la zona de campo, lo cual es una fortuna porque puede llegar hasta ahí sin ser visto gracias al bosque que lo rodea casi todo.

Cuando por fin llega a la zona de las canchas deportivas lo detecta casi al instante, un manchón difuso en el medio del campo junto  un chico moreno de cabello oscuro que se sujeta el pecho y respira con algo de dificultad pero con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. La mancha que es Stiles se acerca hasta él y una parte de la espalda de ese chico se diluye un poco. Los celos le golpean con tal fuerza que le cuesta casi todo su autocontrol el no arrojarse contra ese chico que recibe la atención y el toque de Stiles.

El pecho le arde nuevamente por la falta del lazo, y se obliga a mantenerse quieto; ya no tiene ningún derecho a reclamar ni a hacer nada. Stiles es libre de él.

Se queda entre las sombras de los arboles hasta que la clase termina y todos comienzan a ir a los vestuarios a ducharse y a cambiarse; Derek siente la partida muy dentro, porque a pesar de no poder verle como siempre la cercanía le ha calmado un poco. Pero ambos chicos se rezagan y eso llama su atención, la imagen difusa de Stiles se ha quedado a mitad del campo inmóvil, y ese chico moreno le mira como si no supiera que le pasa. No es hasta que ese mismo chico levanta la mirada en dirección hacia él, como buscando algo, que se da cuenta que Stiles probablemente le este observando. Lo que le queda confirmado cuando el chico moreno habla.

\- _Yo no veo nada, Stiles, ahí no hay nadie._ – aclara el muchacho, aún intentando captar algo con sus ojos.

Por un leve instante Derek siente el corazón detenérsele porque Stiles probablemente le este observando fijamente, o quizá también solo vea un manchón de su persona, no está seguro pero eso no impide que quiera acercarse e intentar tocarlo, sentirle una última vez aunque sepa que probablemente sea imposible. Pero rápidamente la idea muere en su mente porque sería injusto para Stiles el imponerle su presencia y el mal que ya lleva a cuestas, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado se aleja, impulsado por toda la fuerza del lobo y el ardor que se ha acrecentado en su pecho.

Sin voltear una sola vez porque si lo hiciera probablemente no tuviera la fuerza necesaria para resistirse a volver por él.

No regresa a su casa inmediatamente, consciente de la bienvenida que le ha de esperar una vez que todos se hubieran dado cuenta de su ausencia, por lo que se pierde en el bosque, corriendo entre hojas secas y árboles caídos, exprimiéndose hasta el último gramo de fuerza que tiene en el cuerpo en un intento por olvidar todo lo que ha sentido ese día, con la vaga e indefinible presencia de Stiles ante sus ojos.

El sol comenzaba a descender, tiñendo el cielo de colores naranjas y rosados, para cuando decidió volver a su casa, sorprendido de que nadie hubiese ido en su busca a lo largo de todo ese tiempo de huida y esperanzas vanas. Cuando Derek cruza la puerta su padre esta colgando el teléfono, luciendo lo más alarmado que jamás le ha visto y en cuanto le ve las ordenes no tardan en empezar a brotar de su boca, urgiéndolo a prepararse para una posible pelea contra los cazadores.

Al parecer quien fuera con el que hablaba les había dado un aviso sobre las intenciones de aquellos humanos que les habían estado rondando desde hacía tiempo. No pasa demasiado tiempo para que la familia entera se reúna en el salón donde todos son llenados de indicaciones y separados en grupos. Derek y Laura puestos a cargo de sus hermanos menores mientras les conducen al refugio en medio del bosque. Los adultos quedándose atrás como defensa para ellos.

Por primera vez en semanas Laura no se opone a su compañía y ambos abandonan la casa con sus tres hermanos menores rumbo a ese punto en el bosque que solo han visitado una vez en sus vidas.

EL primer aullido les llega cuando alcanzan los doscientos metros lejos de la casa de madera, es el aullido de su tío Peter y es claramente de batalla. Tanto el cuerpo de Laura como el de Derek se tensan por la inminente pelea que de seguro ya se está llevando a cabo; sus hermanos no hacen otra cosa que llenarse de miedo y preocupación, y si no interrumpen su carrera para volver a ayudarlos es solo porque cuidar a sus hermanos es de vital importancia, por lo que prosiguen su carrera hasta alcanzar el refugio, con los aullidos de su familia en los oídos y el sonido de disparos surcando el aire.

Tarde se dan cuenta que los disparos en el aire no provienen de las inmediaciones de su hogar, si no de los arboles a un par de metros tras ellos. Se detienen para hacer frente a sus perseguidores, pero un empujón de Derek a Laura basta para hacerle saber que debe continuar; sus hermanos deben llegar al refugio, y de cualquier forma Derek está prácticamente muerto como para que empiecen a discutir sobre su bienestar.

Por primera vez desde que aquella pesadilla comenzó Laura le mira como antes, con cariño y una preocupación que no le cabe en el cuerpo; porque a pesar de los errores de Derek, y la envidia que llegó a sentir por él, a final de cuentas seguía siendo su hermano.

Y hay cosas que simplemente es imposible seguir ignorando.

Se despiden con una mirada rápida, el azul ya refulgiendo en los ojos de Derek y el marrón de Laura opacándose por la preocupación y el miedo. Para cuando Derek golpea al primer cazador Laura se halla a cincuenta metros de él, obligando a sus hermanos a seguir adelante pese a sus gritos y reticencia a dejarle.

Luchar en su condición debilitada no es complicado, en mayor medida porque los cazadores que les han seguido son obviamente novatos, impulsados por la oportunidad de cazar a los cachorros de la manada como un medio para probar su valía. Obviamente ninguno contempló la posibilidad de que aún los lobos jóvenes podían ser altamente letales.

Los tres primeros cazadores caen en una vorágine de golpes y balazos errados, pero su cuerpo comienza a pasarle una alta factura cuando los cuatro restantes perseguidores le atacan con armas de choques eléctricos. Logra librarse de dos pero los que quedan en pie no tardan en someterlo con un gas de acónito que lo deja tambaleante cerca de ellos.

A lo lejos escucha el aullido de Laura, muy cercano al refugio, y entiende que algo se ha cruzado en su camino, al mismo tiempo que sus piernas pierden fuerza  y termina cayendo al suelo.

\- Vaya, creí que sería más complicado. – escucha decir a una voz junto a los otros cazadores.  Una voz que es perturbadoramente familiar y llena de un aburrimiento que le eriza la piel de todo el cuerpo; es un tono que habla de largas jornadas haciendo esto mismo, cazar y matar, y que después de tanto tiempo solo consiguen aburrirla por la falta del reto que comienza a ansiar.

\- La manada Hale parecía prometer una verdadera fiesta, pero aparentemente me equivoque. – dice decepcionada, soltando un suspiro que habla de hastió y expectativas incumplidas.

Derek dirige la mirada hacia sus captores y la observa, tan diferente a como la había visto aquel día en el parque del pueblo, a como la había conocido meses atrás. Kate Argent ya no es esa chica que consiguió embotar sus sentidos con su belleza y aires de mujer de mundo. Ahora mismo esa misma chica se presenta como el demonio que en verdad es, el monstruo que consiguió acabar con su felicidad basándose en mentiras y promesas que jamás pensó cumplir. El monstruo que estaba por acabar con su familia.

\- Creo que, después de todo, separarte de tu enlazado no fue la mejor estrategia, Derek. – le dice Kate, acercándose hasta él y soltándole las palabras contra su cara con una enorme sonrisa blanca, como una cuchillada de plata sobre su piel, cuando se inclina sobre su cuerpo aún paralizado por el acónito.

Derek lo único que siente atravesarle el cuerpo es el frio que le provoca el miedo por la inminente muerte de su familia y el odio por esta mujer que le arrebató a Stiles. Kate le dedica una nueva sonrisa, quizá la última, llena de malevolencia y satisfacción antes de incorporarse y dar la orden sin piedad alguna.

\- Mátenlo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En serio lamento la tardanza, pero ya pronto subo el final no desesperen! Comments?


	7. PARTE VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que no tengo perdón, así que no rogare por el. Simplemente les dejó lo último del fic esperando que les guste y no maten xD.
> 
> Especialmente dedicado para Elghin Hall, Anayance y Fury_Jav, este último por los comentarios tan bonitos xD

 

 

**PARTE VII**

Es un escalofrío intenso el que le recorre la línea de la espalda al ser consciente de que morirá, pero nada comparado con el frío que le embota los sentidos y le entume los músculos del cuerpo cuando ella da la orden y sus cazadores desaparecen entre los árboles, en busca de aquellos que son su familia, los que ella considera los más débiles y los que seguramente torturará hasta la muerte sólo por el placer de hacerlo; por esa ansia de sangre que se vislumbra en sus ojos y que ahora es demasiado obvia como para pasarla por alto.

¿Cómo es que antes pudo hacerlo?

No puede evitar recriminárselo así mismo, el ser tan ciego y tan ingenuo como para dejarse engatusar y permitir que ese monstruo se acercará a él, a su familia, y destruyera todo lazo con aquel que, ahora sabe, nunca debió dejar atrás por ir en busca de las promesas y mentiras que de su boca salieron. Por los sueños banales y efímeros que sus hormonas e insensatez le hicieron seguir como una polilla al fuego.

No puede evitar temblar de miedo al ver el cadáver a un par de metros de donde se encuentra, el agujero en su frente como un tercer y sanguinolento ojo que le juzga, que le dice que todo esto pudo haberse evitado si no hubiese sido tan idiota, tan débil…tan ingenuo; pero Derek no tiembla de miedo por lo que le harán o la visión de la muerte tan cercana, tiembla de terror porque aquel cuerpo sin vida fue la única resistencia entre Kate y Stiles, entre la orden de matarle frente a sus ojos por el simple hecho de haber sido su enlazado, por la aberración de ser, apenas, el candidato idóneo para ser pareja de un monstruo como ellos.

Porque para Kate eso es su unión, una aberración. Humanos y bestias no deben mezclarse.

El saber eso, el ser conocedor de la sentencia de muerte que ha puesto sobre Stiles por el simple hecho de amarle, es lo que le lleva a temblar de miedo y odio en una ira que apenas y puede ser sofocada por el dolor y la culpa, por las malditas cuerdas que le mantienen atado a ese árbol.

No quiere verle morir delante de él, no quiere que muera, punto. Es demasiado injusto, demasiado cobarde y monstruoso, incluso para ellos que son lo más cercano a un ente de pesadilla sobre la tierra. Pero a ella no parece importarle con su sonrisa radiante, su cabello apenas agitado por la brisa y el arma cargada sobre su hombro, como el ángel vengador que se cree ser y no como la vil asesina que en verdad es. Porque al final el monstruo de pesadilla es ella y no él.

\- Déjalo fuera de esto, Kate, él ya no tiene cabida en todo esto, tú misma te encargaste de que así fuera. - pide con la voz ronca por el cansancio y el veneno corriendo por sus venas, con la ira que es incapaz de reprimir y la amargura ante aquellas últimas palabras suyas porque, siendo sinceros, para que evitarlo, para que ocultar todo lo que le provoca.

Kate le mira un instante antes contestar ampliando su sonrisa, casi comprensivamente, como si fuese su amiga y no su verdugo.

\- Pero, cariño, no puedo dejar ningún cabo suelto, ese chico no puede continuar por ahí sabiendo lo que sabe de ustedes. - le responde con un tono que raya en lo idiota, demasiado dulce y falso. Burlesco.

\- ¡Él no sabe nada de nosotros! – espeta en un grito que se ve ahogado por culpa de las cuerdas alrededor de su cuello, frustrado, impotente porque sabe que eso no cambiara en nada la situación porque la decisión está tomada.

Kate simplemente suelta un bufido con una leve risilla mientras rueda los ojos, le encuentra patético, incluso si Derek tuviera el poder de leer la mente no lo necesitaría en ese momento, Kate lo tiene escrito en toda su cara.

\- Bien, entonces tómalo como la venganza de una chica despechada, considéralo como una carga más a tu conciencia. Si no me hubieses rechazado aquella noche cuando te ofrecí tocar el cielo quizás hasta consideraría dejarlo vivir, pero como no fue así...bueno, tú entiendes, una chica no puede dejar pasar ese tipo de cosas, cuestión de orgullo y eso, cariño, así que lo siento, el chico se muere.

Hay una especie de repulsión que le nace al escucharla decir aquello pero que va más allá de sólo eso o el mismo odio que ya le tiene, es algo que le revuelve el estomago, le da nauseas y al mismo tiempo le hace hervir la sangre porque no puede ser posible que existan cosas como ella, porque Derek tiene claro que Kate no califica como un ser humano. No siendo como es. No con la frialdad que destila cada palabra y la indiferencia hacia el valor de una vida humana.

\- Por favor... - susurra con dientes apretados, cerrando sus puños hasta hacerse más daño y sentir el ardor del acónito metiéndose en sus nuevas heridas, demasiado preocupado por Stiles como para permitir que su propio orgullo sea un motivo más para matarle, permitiéndose rogar, suplicar por la persona a la que quiere más que a su propia vida. - ...por favor, déjalo.

\- No. – es la fría respuesta que acompaña la sonrisa de Kate. – Y no tanto porque quiera ver tu expresión al verlo morir, lo voy a matar porque voy a disfrutarlo. Eso te enseñara que una bestia como tú no tiene el más mínimo derecho a pisar el mismo suelo que un humano, infectando todo a su paso.

\- ¡Kate! ¡Si le tocas un solo cabello…!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – le interrumpe acercándose hasta donde se encuentra para encañonarle, colocando la punta de su pistola justo debajo de la barbilla, haciéndole sentir la tibieza del metal contra su piel. Recordándole que con esa misma arma mató a uno de los suyos sin siquiera parpadear. – ¿Vas a matarme, hacerme desear jamás haber nacido, Derek? Ahórratelo, tus amenazas no significan nada para mí, cariño, porque una vez el niño este muerto tú lo seguirás. ¿Y sabes que será lo mejor de eso?

Derek le clava la mirada en espera de su respuesta, sin amilanarse en lo más mínimo, sin darle la maldita satisfacción de verle temblando o reconocer el miedo que circulaba por sus venas. No iba a volver a rogarle ahora que sabía que no haría diferencia alguna. Sólo le quedaba rogar a quien fuese que le diera una oportunidad de salvar a Stiles y a su familia aún si eso le costaba la poca vida que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

\- No voy a tener que mover un dedo. – continua Kate tras la breve pausa, regodeándose en cada palabra que salía de su boca. – Te suicidaras sin remedio, sin siquiera pensarlo.

\- ¿Qué? – susurra incrédulo, observando a la mujer con un nuevo nivel de sorpresa y desprecio.

\- Ohh, cariño, ¿no lo sabías? – le suelta en burla, llevándose la mano libre hacia la boca en un gesto falso de inocencia e incredulidad. – El plan original era que te suicidaras al no tener más a tu pequeño bebé enlazado, tu muerte crearía un efecto depresivo en la manada haciéndoles bajar las defensas, lo que se traduciría en una muerte rápida por nuestras manos. Sólo que tú, mi pequeño Derek, ¡te resististe a dejarlo ir! – gruñe repentinamente enfurecida. – Por alguna maldita razón no te dejaste morir, sino que te aferraste a lo que quedaba de tu lazo con el chico y frustraste nuestros planes. Eso nos obligó a improvisar, tuve que empezar a acechar a tu familia y al pequeño Stiles para lograr armar un nuevo plan ya que tu manada estaba más alerta que nunca contigo tan vulnerable y conociendo nuestra presencia en el pueblo. Pero me estoy desviando, lo siento. – se interrumpe nuevamente, retomando su tono dulce. – Supongo que tus padres no te lo dijeron todo con respecto a esta mierda de los enlazados, por lo que voy a iluminarte en este aspecto antes de que mueras. Cuando el lazo se rompe, y uno de los involucrados se niega a dejarlo ir, crea una especie de…dependencia extrema, por llamarlo de alguna forma. En este caso tú ligaste tu vida a la del chico de tal forma que languidecerías lentamente a menos que algo muy grave pasara, no morirías inmediatamente, tardarías años quizá, pero si Stiles muere tú mueres con él por culpa del dolor de perderle definitivamente, te volverías loco y terminarías suicidándote a lo Romeo y Julieta, bueno, en este caso Romeo y Julieto. Siendo sinceros no es mi proceder favorito, pero es una alternativa que funciona también como cualquier otra y de la que no me voy a quejar dadas las circunstancias. Te sorprendería averiguar todo lo que sabemos de ustedes y sus ridículos instintos de emparejamiento, Derek, y te aseguro que su muerte va a ser tan lenta que rogaras que lo acabe para darle fin a su sufrimiento.

\- Eres un monstruo… - sisea incapaz de contenerse, con el pecho y el estomago comprimidos por la imagen de Stiles siendo torturado por las manos de esa mujer, sintiendo nauseas al imaginarla cerca de Stiles, un malestar mucho más grande al que sintió cuando la escuchó decirle que los estuvo acechando, que acechó a su Stiles tan sólo para hallar una forma de aniquilarlos cuando no logró hacerlo en su primera oportunidad.

\- No, Derek, aquí el único monstruo eres tú…

Le responde en voz baja, y antes de siquiera poder verlo venir Derek siente como algo frío perfora su piel junto con el estallido de un dolor punzante abriéndose paso por sus músculos estremeciendo su cuerpo entero, la frialdad siendo sustituida casi de inmediato por el calor de su propia sangre resbalando por su piel y estancándose en la tela de su camisa. El gruñido que escapa de su garganta se ve ahogado cuando se muerde el labio inferior, sus ojos cerrados con la suficiente fuerza como para ver leves destellos en la oscuridad, completamente incapaz de dejar caer su cabeza hacia el frente por culpa de la pistola que no se ha movido de su sitio, pero no le hace falta mirar hacia abajo para notar el cuchillo que Kate le ha clavado en el costado.

\- …y voy a disfrutar torturándote hasta que nuestro invitado especial llegue. – le escucha decir antes de que le arranque el cuchillo sin miramiento alguno y vuelva a enterrárselo con saña, ahora sí arrebatándole un grito de puro dolor. – Grita, Derek, grita y hazle saber a lo que queda de tu inmunda familia que es lo que les espera, ¡GRITA! – vocifera completamente desquiciada, apuñalándole una y otra vez, sin descanso, sin importarle salpicarse de sangre o disminuir el ritmo; dejando relucir en sus ojos el brillo de la demencia.

En medio de la agonía y de sus propios gritos Derek apenas y es capaz de discernir la voz que irrumpe cerca de ellos distrayendo a Kate cuando esta está sacando el cuchillo una vez más de su cuerpo. Derek apenas es consciente de la forma en que una voz tremendamente familiar se cuela entre la niebla del dolor que le embota la mente y el cuerpo, una voz que grita de la mano de una agonía desesperada.

\- ¡DEREK!

Derek ni siquiera nota el sonido del disparo antes de que la oscuridad lo devore durante lo que le parecen siglos.

+++++

El mundo parece querer volver a reclamarle en medio de un chasquido y un leve dolor en su mejilla derecha, o lo que Derek asume es su mejilla derecha, pero es tan fugaz y tan cálido que lo ignora, pensando que posiblemente ha muerto a manos de Kate y su cuchillo. Pero que al repetirse, el dolor y la calidez, le espabilan lo suficiente para reconocer una voz, la misma voz que le acompaño antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Casi de golpe abre los ojos, siendo golpeado por la luz de la luna que pende sobre su cuerpo, pero ignorándola para girar su cabeza casi sin control, desesperado por hallar la fuente de aquella voz que creyó jamás volver a oír, porque simplemente no era posible. Y no era posible porque había perdido el derecho a escucharla nuevamente.

Aunque quizás en verdad estuviera muerto y esa fuese la razón de escucharla otra vez.

\- No estás muerto…idiota. – y puede que si lo sea, un completo y verdadero idiota, porque no es hasta que aquella voz le asalta de nuevo, algo rota y llorosa, que Derek puede ubicar su fuente; que no es otro sitio que a su lado y un poco más arriba de su cabeza.

Derek casi quiere gritar, moverse y enroscarse alrededor de aquel cuerpo que le sostiene, porque es Stiles, su pequeño y precioso Stiles el que le sostiene en su regazo, tocándole, pasando sus dedos por su cabello y llorándole como si no pudiera creer que estuviese ahí.

\- St…Stiles… - titubea con la voz en un susurro roto, incrédulo de poder verle mientras en su mente sólo puede pensar en _"¡Mierda, puedo verle!_ quedando más y más mareado conforme se llena de su olor, de su tacto, de su imagen encima de su rostro.

\- No podía, Derek….yo…yo no podía dejar…que…que ella… ¡Mierda, Derek no podía perderte! – le escucha gritar junto con el sonido de los latidos de su corazón incrementándose a un ritmo frenético y peligroso. No le lleva casi nada de tiempo el darse cuenta del ataque de pánico que empieza a consumir a Stiles al tiempo que este lo aprieta lo más que puede contra su cuerpo, llenándose de su sangre, haciéndole resentir cada herida que se cierra con una lentitud desesperante por culpa del maldito acónito.

En ese momento es que cae en la cuenta de que no está atado, que yace en el suelo con un Stiles que llora sobre algo que hasta el momento no había entendido. Su mente gira a mil revoluciones por minuto cuando el dolor le centra lo suficiente como para tensarse e incorporarse, liberándose apenas del agarre del chico mientras busca la amenaza de Kate cerca de ellos, y en efecto, la encuentra.

Sólo que Kate ya no es una amenaza en lo más mínimo.

Kate yace a unos metros hacia la derecha de ellos, justo frente al árbol donde estuvo atado, su cabello rubio lleno de sangre, su propia sangre, y un agujero de bala  en la sien; el cuchillo con el que le estuvo torturando lejos de ella, junto a las cuerdas rotas que antes le ataban y su pistola aún entre sus dedos. No le lleva mucho el darse cuenta de lo sucedido, especialmente cuando al girarse hacia Stiles puede notar el revólver a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, descansando inocuo sobre la hierba y algunas hojas.

\- Stiles. – le llama conmocionado, sintiendo el agarre del chico en su cuerpo tensarse y su respiración agitarse. La idea que se asienta en su mente le da nauseas, pero al mismo tiempo, al mismo tiempo no puede evitar sentirse aliviado, peligrosamente feliz de que Stiles le haya protegido de esa forma, pero también altamente perturbado por culpa de lo que le ha orillado a hacer. – Stiles. – repite con más fuerza, cerrando sus propios brazos alrededor del chico que tiembla contra su cuerpo casi con violencia, repitiendo una y otra vez:

\- No podía perderte.

Dejándole una sensación de vacío porque esto, lo que Stiles ha hecho por él, no es algo que quisiera pasara jamás.

Así es como los encuentra Peter una media hora más tarde, ambos bañados en sangre y sus ropas rotas, los hallaba aferrados el uno al otro con el cadáver de Kate a unos pasos, con sus ojos sin vida observando hacia la nada.

El aullido que alerta a la manada un segundo más tarde, es más cercano a un lamento que a una llamada de auxilio.

+++++

No es hasta casi un día más tarde que todo parece regresar a la normalidad, o más bien a una tensa calma llena de expectación y nerviosismo. Los cazadores se marcharon una vez el cadáver de Kate fue encontrado y Gerard Argent perdió su batalla contra Jonathan, él único sobreviviente de la familia, un tal Chris, prometió mantenerse alejado de ellos mientras se mantuvieran respetando las vidas humanas. Más no ofreció disculpa alguna por los actos de su padre y hermana que no siguieron en lo más mínimo su código de honor.

En todo ese tiempo, pese a los reclamos de su madre y los mandatos de su padre, Derek no se apartó del lado de Stiles, manteniéndose tercamente a su lado, sosteniendo su mano hora tras hora. Así es como lo encuentra Jonathan la siguiente vez que se pasa a visitarles.

\- ¿Va a estar bien? – pregunta Derek una vez que siente, más que ve, a su padre entrando a la habitación en la que Stiles ha estado inconsciente desde que regresaron a la mansión de su familia, y de la que no ha salido para no despegarse del lado de su enlazado.

\- Sólo necesita descansar, Derek, lo que le pasó…lo que hizo, no es algo que sea fácil de asimilar. Fue un shock muy fuerte para él, todavía es…

\- ¡Lo sé! – le interrumpe casi con fiereza, incapaz de retener las lágrimas por más tiempo, porque él mejor que nadie sabe que Stiles nunca debió estar en una situación así al ser tan joven, al ser sólo un niño para la mayoría, por eso la culpa lo consume tanto, porque de no haber sido por él, por su estupidez, nada de eso hubiese pasado. Stiles no tendría que haber hecho lo que hizo. – Lo sé… - reitera, ahora con la voz baja y derrotada.

\- Se recuperará, Derek, te lo prometo.

\- Él nunca debió….

\- Pero lo hizo, por ti, porque a pesar de todo te ama.

\- No lo merezco, no después de lo que hice.

\- Stiles no piensa lo mismo, pude ser joven todavía y no entienda muy bien lo que siente, o la magnitud de sus sentimientos por ti, pero te ama. Él fue quién nos aviso de los cazadores, no quería que nada malo te sucediera.

\- ¿Qué? – suelta de pronto, volviéndose para mirar a su padre por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación.

\- Kate lo abordó esa tarde cuando salía de la escuela, le preguntó por ti, por Laura…

\- Dios…pudo matarle ahí mismo, ella quería…ella… - no se da cuenta que le cuesta respirar hasta que su padre le toma por los hombros, fijando sus ojos en los suyos, centrándole al sacudirle cuando se da cuenta que el miedo se apodera de él y la respiración empezaba a fallarle.

\- Pero no lo hizo, quería información de la familia sólo eso. Stiles llamó en cuento llegó a su casa, sabía que eran peligrosos. Es bastante listo, Derek, quizá demasiado, aún no me recupero del hecho de que siempre supiera lo que éramos. No sería raro, el lazo funciona así, te deja sin secretos y te predispone a aceptar a la otra persona sin importar el que, quizá siempre vio a través de nosotros. Pero en cuanto me gritó que los cazadores de hombres lobo iban a por nosotros…fue…sorpresivo, por decir lo menos. – acota Jonathan sin despegar la mirada de un Stiles todavía inconsciente, pero que aún así se aferra a la mano de su hijo como si fuera una línea de vida.

\- ¿Cómo llegó a bosque? ¿Cómo consiguió el arma? – pregunta Derek todavía turbado, aún demasiado fuera de sí como para poder respirar con tranquilidad.

\- La única explicación que encuentro es que sintió que estabas en peligro, en algún momento del ataque el lazo debió restaurarse y le hizo ir en tu busca. De otra forma no hallo manera de que supiera dónde estabas exactamente, el bosque estaba minado con el olor del acónito y no podíamos detectar ningún aroma. Peter los encontró casi por pura suerte. Y el arma, el arma es de su padre, de hecho…ahora lo sabe todo. – añadió casi con una risa, levantando la mirada de Stiles hacia Derek. – Llegó buscándolo y se topó con una imagen digna de recordar en cuento bajo de la patrulla, debiste ver su expresión cuando vio a tu madre lanzando a un hombre del doble de su peso por los aires, fue una suerte que decidiera dispararles a ellos y no a nosotros.

\- Eso explica porque estaba aquí cuando llegamos. ¿Por qué…?

\- ¿Por qué no ha subido a llevarse a Stiles o por qué todavía estamos vivos? Eso es culpa de tu madre, el sheriff no ha dejado de mirarla desde que todo acabo y parece que ha desarrollado cierta…obediencia ciega.

\- Mamá da miedo algunas veces. – se atrevió a bromear en voz baja, con un atisbo de sonrisa elevando la comisura de sus labios.

\- Ya, que no te escuche decirlo. – le devolvió con una tenue sonrisa mientras palmeaba su hombro. – Va a estar bien, Derek, es un chico fuerte.

\- Me gustaría ser tan fuerte como él, lo que hizo…

\- Es lo mismo que tú hubieses hecho estando en su lugar, deja de culparte, Derek, no vas a solucionar nada haciéndolo, si al caso sólo conseguirás amargarte.

\- No sé si pueda.

\- ¿Por qué no? Stiles no te culpa, prueba de ello es que lo tienes de vuelta. No desprecies lo que ha hecho por ti de esa forma, vive lo que tienes ahora, Derek, honra el lazo que tienen. Si no lo haces tu madre va a molestarse mucho contigo, y la charla que tuvieron el otro día será nada comparado con lo que te hará si desperdicias esta segunda oportunidad que se te ha otorgado. Las segundas oportunidades en estos casos son extremadamente raras, Derek.

La mirada de Derek se clava en su padre en cuanto le escucha decir lo último, incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa que tiñe su rostro.

\- ¿Lo…lo sabías?

\- ¿Qué tu madre fue una enlazada? – le devuelve alzando una ceja, para después bajarla y sonreír con cierta melancolía en sus rasgos. – Sí, lo sabía, Lile era mi hermano, Derek. Mi hermano gemelo de hecho.

Los ojos de Derek no pueden evitar abrirse por la sorpresa, por la magnitud de lo que escucha y quedándose sin habla.

\- No hablamos de él porque a tu madre le duele demasiado, por ello no hay fotos de él en casa o siquiera ustedes sabían de su existencia. Lile fue demasiado importante para ella.

\- Pero…tú…lo ve todos los días en tu cara…ella puede incluso estar…

\- ¡No termines esa oración, Derek! – le espeta Jonathan elevando su tono, dejando a su hijo frío en  su sitio, Derek puede ver claramente como su padre traga duro un segundo más tarde, relajándose. – No es lo que piensas, Lile y yo éramos gemelos pero no idénticos, y tú madre no estaba intentando sustituirlo conmigo. Nos enamoramos años más tarde, Derek, Martha estuvo deprimida durante mucho tiempo, y cuando por fin pudo superar la muerte de Lile no salía con nadie, apenas tenía amigos. Yo me acerqué a ella porque compartía su dolor. Ella perdió a su enlazado, y yo a mi gemelo, no te lo hemos dicho, pero los gemelos de nuestra raza tienen una unión parecida al lazo, así que nos acompañamos en la pena y más tarde todo ese apoyo y amistad se transformó en algo más. Así que no te atrevas a juzgar a tu madre. – le advirtió en un tono más severo, antes de suavizar su expresión nuevamente.

\- Lo siento, es sólo que…fue lo primero que pensé. Lo lamento.

\- Bueno, no es que pueda culparte, no eres el primero que piensa eso. Pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado, ahora concéntrate en Stiles, tu presencia puede ayudarlo mejor que cualquier otra cosa en este momento.

\- No voy a separarme de él.

\- Bien, mantén ese pensamiento, no sé cómo va a reaccionar el sheriff una vez que le contemos todo. Así que prepárate para lo que sea, voy a bajar a hablar con él y si todo sale bien vendrá a ver a su hijo. ¿Estás listo para eso?

Después de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas Derek estaba seguro que podía soportar cualquier cosa, así que simplemente asintió en dirección a su padre antes de que este abandonara la habitación.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró con un quedo click de la cerradura, Derek volcó toda su atención a Stiles, apretando su mano para hacerle saber que estaba ahí y que no volvería a irse de su lado. Nunca más.

\- Despierta, Stiles, aquí estoy, siempre voy a estar aquí. – susurra contra la sien del castaño, acariciando con su mano libre el cabello corto y sedoso bajo su palma.

Completamente seguro de que no romperá esa promesa, incluso si muriera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorpresa, HAY EPÍLOGO!!!


	8. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Feliz, o Más cabos sueltos? xD

 

**PARTE VIII**

**Epílogo**

**_Un año (días más, días menos) más tarde…_ **

 

Era casi mediodía y tanto Peter como Derek se encontraban terminando de colocar unas cuantas farolas en el frente de la casa junto con un enorme cartel de **_"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS STILES!"_** en brillantes letras abarrotadas a más no poder de brillos y colores neón. Todo eso mientras conversaban sobre la atípica relación que Derek mantenía con el casi adolescente, aunque más que conversación era más una disertación de Peter sobre las obvias desventajas de ese enamoramiento místico entre ellos. Especialmente cuando las palabras _"te amo"_ no habían brotado ni una vez de los labios del Stilinski más joven. Algo que a decir verdad no molestaba a Derek, mucho, ya que comprendía que Stiles aún era muy joven para expresar tal cosa, aunque sus acciones prácticamente lo gritaran casi cada dos segundos. Pero ni eso evitaba que Peter le fastidiara a cada oportunidad que tenía, y de la que estaba sacando bastante provecho en esos instantes mientras el rostro de Derek refulgía por todo el brillo que le había caído sobre la piel al colocar el maldito cartel que Laura, Cora y Adrian hicieron durante la semana pasada.

\- Aún pienso que el sheriff va a dispararte un día de estos por arrebatarle a su pequeño. – se le ocurre decir a Peter en cuanto Derek termina de colocar la última farola en la línea que pende del techo del porche de la casa hacia uno de los árboles que la rodean, sonriendo al imaginarse la expresión de su sobrino al escucharle, siendo recompensado unos segundos más tarde al encontrándose con ella en cuanto este gira el rostro para rebatirle.

\- No le he arrebatado nada a nadie. – medio gruñe en respuesta Derek al bajar por las escaleras que su tío sostiene para él. – El sheriff ya ha aceptado mi relación con Stiles y está conforme con ello mientras me mantenga fiel a la promesa que le hice, Laura es la que me preocupa. – continua cuando sus pies al fin han tocado tierra, lanzándole una mirada punzante a su tío.

\- Oh cierto, la promesa de los dulces 18, al menos a partir de hoy ya son menos años los que tienes que esperar para desfl… - empieza a decir Peter, mirando al cielo con una expresión exageradamente soñadora que sólo enerva los nervios de Derek.

\- Si terminas esa frase… - le amenaza, apuntalando su dedo índice en el pecho del mayor, quien sólo le mira con las manos en alto en señal de paz y una sonrisa que no hace mucho por fomentar el autocontrol de Derek, que algunas veces desearía que su tío fuera eso, su tío, y no como el hermano molesto que no necesita. Ni siquiera Adrian es tan desesperante como Peter.

\- Uy, que delicados estamos hoy, pero bueno como quieras, y retomando el tema, cierto, la pequeña Laura aún no te ha perdonado del todo, todavía te mira mal cuando se te ocurre desviar la mirada de Stiles hacia alguien que no sea de la familia. Es casi…adorable. – añade con un dedo en la barbilla, casi asintiendo para sí mismo ante las imágenes que vienen a su mente con esas palabras. Laura ciertamente, desde lo sucedido el día que los cazadores atacaron, y la debacle del lazo roto, se volvió la más acérrima protectora de Stiles, llegando a intimidar a su hermano en más de una ocasión por cosas tan simples como desviar la mirada en el centro comercial. Peter aún ríe por la expresión cenicienta en el rostro de Derek cuando su hermana le susurro sus amenazas al oído para no perturbar al pequeño Stilinski.

\- Aterrador querrás decir. – le corrige Derek casi al instante, estremeciéndose no muy débilmente porque él también recuerda las amenazas de Laura, y lo cierto es que no son recuerdos en lo absoluto agradables.

\- Ah, ¿pero puedes culparla? – menciona Peter, dejando un poco de lado su actitud burlona por una más seria, porque pese a todo todavía persiste cierto resquemor en la familia por lo sucedido. Especialmente cuando, de forma anti climática, o desastrosa, Peter descubrió que su enlazado era ni más ni menos que un cazador. Un cazador con esposa e hija, que rechazo de tajo la unión entre ellos y aún hoy Derek no tiene ni idea de cómo es que su tío lo soporta cuando él casi muere.

\- No, no puedo. Hay días en que incluso pienso que habría sido mejor… - termina aceptando en voz baja, dejando caer los hombros porque aún no consigue perdonarse del todo esos errores del pasado, pero no puede decir mucho más porque la mano de Peter en su hombro le detiene, obligándole a mirarle y sumirse en la comprensión que puede notar en los ojos azules de su tío.

\- Termina esa oración siquiera y no tendrás que preocuparte por Laura porque tu madre te hará pasar un verdadero infierno por siquiera pensar aquello. Vamos, sobrino, deja esos pensamientos deprimentes y será mejor que pongas tu carita feliz porque el cumpleañero está por llegar, y si te ve con esa cara larga le vas a arruinar la fiesta, y tras el fiasco de su último cumpleaños más te vale no arruinarlo o esta vez Laura te arrancara las pelotas.

Peter decide cambiar un poco de tema para alejar el aura deprimente que empieza a asentarse entre ellos, haciendo sonreír a Derek de forma imperceptible porque tiene razón, Laura le caparía si se atrevía a arruinar la fiesta que prepararon para el cumpleaños catorce de Stiles.

\- Siempre viéndole el lado bueno a todo, ¿verdad?

\- Alguien tiene que hacerlo dado que no estás por labor, así que la responsabilidad cae en el adorable tío Peter.

Derek se limita a rodar los ojos ante la expresión auto-complacida de su tío, decidiendo ignorarle en ese momento, sólo que la respuesta que pica en su lengua es demasiado como para que pueda contenerla.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante mentira? Tú no eres en lo absoluto adorable, ¿desquiciante? Seguro. – se encuentra diciendo al acomodar un par de sillas en la enorme mesa frente a la entrada de la casa.

\- Tú _"novio"_ lo dice y todos sabemos que Stiles no miente. – le rebate Peter, haciendo bastante notorias las comillas cuando dice la palabra _novio_ al referirse a Stiles. Porque si bien no lo son en la completa extensión de la palabra, nadie que los viera podría negar que están juntos. Además del hecho de que el término molesta a Derek por no poder usarlo con propiedad, todavía, gracias a las imposiciones del sheriff. Quien se tomó todo mejor de lo esperado y no persiguió a Derek con escopeta en mano tras todo lo sucedido, lo que fue un alivio, al menos hasta que empezó a recitar las condiciones para que pudiera seguir _frecuentando_ a su hijo.

\- Debes tener atrofiada la nariz porque eso fue, y es, una total mentira. – es lo que medio le gruñe Derek, confirmando todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de su tío en lo referente a ese tema.

\- Esos son los celos hablando, sobrino, y créeme, el verde de los celos no te queda.

\- No estoy celoso, y mucho menos de ti.

\- Lo que digas, pero todos sabemos que te repatea el que Stiles diga que soy adorable y tú un gruñón. Así que entre más rápido aceptes esa verdad todos lo pasaremos mejor. – le responde Peter con un ademán condescendiente, dándole momentáneamente la espalda para terminar de llevar una caja con vasos y platos hacia la mesa, mordiéndose la sonrisa cuando le escucha gritar:

\- ¡Peter!

\- Tío Peter para ti, Derek, y mira, ahí vienen así que cambia esa cara y sonríe, que buena falta te hace. – le corta, señalando el camino de terracería por donde la camioneta de su padre se acerca con Laura al volante y un Stiles que parece saltar sobre el asiento trasero junto con Adrian y Cora, mientras que su padre se esfuerza por no reírse, si es que el temblor en sus hombros es un indicio de ello.

Para el momento en que Derek percibe la presencia de Stiles a sólo metros de él todo su malhumor parece esfumarse, siendo reemplazado por una sensación de inexorable dicha y plenitud, sensación que se ve ampliada cuando Stiles corre a abrazarle en cuanto se baja de la camioneta cuando esta ni siquiera se ha detenido del todo.

\- ¡Derek! – la exclamación de Stiles le corta el aire, y no tanto por la genuina alegría impresa en su nombre, ni en la forma en que lo pronuncia, sino por el hecho de que al momento de decirlo el joven prácticamente le taclea, cerrando sus brazos entorno a su torso y enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Stiles es algo más bajo que él aún, pero en los últimos meses ha crecido los suficiente como para darle la seguridad a Derek de que el chico probablemente crecerá hasta ser tan alto como él.

\- Feliz cumpleaños. – susurra contra el cabello castaño, enterrando su nariz entre las hebras, cerrando sus brazos en respuesta al abrazo de Stiles mientras se deja embriagar por su aroma y lo que su cercanía le provoca.

Un carraspeo a unos cuantos pasos a su espalda le hace gruñir de forma instintiva, afianzando su agarre sobre lo más preciado que tiene. La vena egoísta, ahora más arraigada que nunca, palpitando con furia en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Hey, yo también reclamo un abrazo del cumpleañero! No me mate decorando sólo por la bondad de mi corazón, ¿saben? – la voz de Peter se hace escuchar un segundo más tarde, ignorando por completo el gruñido de su sobrino y colocando una mano sobre el cabello de Stiles, obligando a Derek a desplazar el rostro. Stiles hace un sonido bajo que parece un gruñido, pero que se acerca peligrosamente más a la categoría de  gemido cuando la palma de Peter le toca; volviendo un poco a Derek.

\- Todos sabemos que no tienes corazón, Peter… - empieza a decir con la mandíbula un poco apretada, antes de que ser corregido por un coro de voces al grito de:

\- ¡Tío Peter!

\- …lo que sea, deja de fingir que tienes algo dentro de ese pecho. – termina diciendo, lanzando miradas envenenadas hacia Laura, Cora y Adrian, mientras su padre sólo sonríe negando con la cabeza ligeramente antes de dar un paso en dirección a la casa. Desde hacía un tiempo que Jonathan Hale había decidido dejar de intervenir en esas riñas infantiles entre sus hijos y su hermano menor.

\- Derek, no molestes a tío Peter, deja de ser un celoso sólo porque él es más adorable que tú. – le recrimina la voz de Stiles desde su sitio contra su pecho, dándole una mirada con el ceño fruncido, que en lugar de molestarle todo lo que debería sólo consigue ablandarlo un poco.

\- Te lo dije. – cosa que se evapora en el mismo instante en que su tío abre la boca con una expresión de suficiencia en el rostro. Derek quiere ir a golpearle, sólo un poco para hacer desaparecer esa expresión en su rostro, pero el apretón que Stiles le da le detiene en el acto mientras niega con su cabeza castaña, derribando todas y cada una de sus defensas.

En momentos así es cuando Derek se pregunta qué es lo que ese chico le hizo para tenerle a su merced. Una pregunta que se responde él mismo antes de sonreír como un completo idiota enamorado. Según palabras de Cora; y que hasta el momento no había encontrado forma de rebatir.

\- Niños, basta, que hay un cumpleaños que celebrar, y Martha no va a estar nada contenta si lo arruinan. – les llama Jonathan en cuanto este llega a la puerta de la casa, dándoles a todos y cada uno una mirada significativa porque su esposa ha observado todo el intercambio desde el interior de la casa , dándole a entender a su esposo, con un simple levantamiento de cejas, que si no empiezan a comportarse las cosas podrían ponerse algo feas.

\- Pórtate bien, Derek. – es la única advertencia que Laura le da al pasar a su lado, tocándole el brazo antes de ir al interior de la casa para ayudar con las cosas que pondrán en la mesa para la comida.

\- Estoy esperando. – les asalta la voz de Peter desde el mismo sitio a un costado de Derek, moviendo un pie de forma impaciente en espera de  su abrazo.

Stiles ríe por lo bajo antes de separarse de Derek, no sin cierto esfuerzo, antes de abrazar a Peter, su autoproclamado tío favorito; cosa que Stiles ni siquiera se detuvo a negar cuando el hombre lo dijo delante de su padre en una comida a la que asistieron juntos un par de meses atrás.

\- Nunca te dejaría sin un abrazo, tío Peter. – le dice Stiles cuando le rodea con los brazos, descomponiendo toda la pose arrogante de Peter, destrozando la máscara de diversión que se coloca todo el tiempo. Porque Stiles siempre consigue bajar todas las defensas de los lobos, especialmente las de Peter desde lo sucedido con el cazador. Porque de cierta forma Stiles lo consuela y hace que su pena sea menos.

Derek no lo entiende, realmente no quiere hacerlo, pero en momentos así, al ver a su tío tan vulnerable en brazos de Stiles, no puede evitar compadecerse un poco de él. Una de las razones por las que tolera todas sus bromas y siempre está a su lado, porque entiende que este comportamiento bromista y cínico no es más que un mecanismo de defensa.

-Bueno, basta de ponernos cursis, niños. Hay una fiesta que celebrar. – dice Peter unos segundos más tarde, deshaciéndose de la melancolía y recuperando su máscara, separando a Stiles un poco antes de sacudirlo afectuosamente. – Feliz Cumpleaños, Stiles. – añade después, antes de soltar al chico y dirigirse al interior de la mansión, seguramente a intentar recomponerse del todo antes de volver e incordiar a todo el mundo.

\- Está sufriendo…mucho. – la voz de Stiles es apenas un susurro, pero Derek lo escucha perfectamente al igual que la tristeza que acompaña su tono, acercándose hasta él para abrazarle por la espalda, recargando su mentón en el hombro del chico sin importarle si tiene que encorvarse un poco.

\- Lo sé. – dice escuetamente, dejando que el mismo sentimiento de pesar se transmita en su voz.

\- Ese hombre es un estúpido, tío Peter es lo mejor que le podría pasar a alguien. – vuelve a decir Stiles, apretando los puños en sus costados por la molestia que le recorre entero al ver a alguien, que ya considera su familia, sufrir de esa manera.

Derek lo único que hace es estrecharle un poco más fuerte, un poco más cerca, porque le entiende, mejor que nadie entiende el dolor de Peter, o quizá Stiles lo entienda mejor, pero eso es algo en lo que no le gusta pensar demasiado porque le hiere, así que se limita a suspirar débilmente antes de hablar.

\- Algunas veces toma tiempo y otras…

\- Merece ser feliz, Derek. Es demasiado bueno como para quedarse sólo teniendo la posibilidad de ser tan feliz como tú y yo. – le interrumpe casi al instante, envarándose, incapaz de comprender como alguien pudo rechazar algo tan hermoso como el lazo. Pero es la seguridad tan aplastante con la que dice lo último lo que llama la atención de Derek, haciéndole temblar por una emoción abrumadora, paralizando su respiración por un instante.

\- ¿Eres…eres feliz con…conmigo? – pregunta casi con miedo, con sus ojos verdes más abiertos de lo que quisiera pero incapaces de ver al chico entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? Me cuidas y…me quieres, ¿no es así? – empieza a contestar, separándose lo suficiente para encarar al hombre lobo, su seguridad inicial siendo sustituida por un temblor casi imperceptible en sus manos.

\- Por supuesto. – atina a responder de inmediato, reforzando el contacto porque no permitirá que Stiles dude de él nunca más. – Jamás dudes de ello, te quiero.

Ante sus palabras Stiles no puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, sus ojos del color del caramelo líquido brillando con una calidez que Derek espera nunca se extinga fijos en los suyos.

\- Entonces no veo porque dudas de que sea feliz. – dice sin más, encogiéndose de hombros antes de tomarle de la mano y empezar a jalarle hacia la casa. – Ahora vamos adentro, quiero saludar a tu mamá y decirle que no asuste mucho a mi padre en cuanto llegue.

Derek le sigue sin resistencia alguna, sonriendo todo lo grande que es capaz porque no puede con el sentimiento de plenitud y felicidad que le inflama el pecho. Dispuesto a seguirle hasta el fin del mundo si eso es lo que quisiera. Sin importarle tener el rostro lleno de brillos que conseguirán que Laura se burle de él de aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Es un par de horas más tarde, después de la llegada del sheriff, un repentino ataque de celos por parte de Derek ante la llegada del mejor amigo de Stiles, un tal Scott McCall, y un montón de regalos siendo entregados al castaño, que Derek encuentra un momento para estar nuevamente a solas con Stiles y entregarle su propio regalo. Ahí, en medio del bosque y lejos de las miradas de toda su familia, porque ese momento es únicamente de ambos.

Cuando Derek se detiene en medio de su caminata Stiles sólo alza las cejas en una leve confusión, antes de fruncir el ceño al ver que Derek empieza a buscar algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que se ha puesto, una prenda de cuero que le queda un poco grande debido a que es de Peter y no suya.

\- Espera un año entero para darte esto. – dice de pronto, extendiendo hacia Stiles una pequeña figura de madera, un lobo de color negro con brillantes ojos azules, un agregado que hizo en los últimos meses. –  Iba a dártelo en tu cumpleaños pasado pero…bueno, sabes que las cosas se complicaron un poco.

Su voz se quiebra un poco al decirlo, sintiendo la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento de sus actos arremolinarse a su alrededor al ver la figura y recordar los motivos que impidieron que fuese entregada en el tiempo que debió haberlo hecho.

\- Derek…no importa. – dice Stiles, tomando la figura del lobo entre sus manos, para después colocar una mano en la mejilla del hombre lobo, consolándolo con su toque y todo el afecto que existe en su mirada. – Es precioso, ¿lo hiciste tú?

\- Sí y no, mi padre me ayudo con los detalles. – dice levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarle, arrancado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de su voz, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de sacar otro objeto de la bolsa de la chaqueta. – Este en cambio, lo mande hacer especialmente para el día de hoy. – añade con un dejo de orgullo en su tono, sus ojos recuperando ese brillo que Stiles tanto ama. – Yo la diseñe. – dice al final, sólo por no dejarlo pasar.

Los ojos de Stiles se abren al ver la pulsera que Derek le ofrece, una estilizada línea de cuero y plata con un diseño intrincado.

\- Oh, Derek, es… –las palabras por una vez escapan de su boca, quedando simplemente maravillado por la pieza que Derek le ofrece, encontrando sólo una cosa que decir. – Me lo pones.

\- Por supuesto. – es su respuesta inmediata, ampliando su sonrisa mientras coloca la pulsera alrededor de la muñeca de Stiles, cerrándola con una delicadeza que le sorprende hasta a él. La mirada de Stiles viajando entre su rostro y el diseño que recorre los eslabones de plata que descansan sobre la línea de cuero, entrecruzándose cada cierta distancia.

\- ¿Qué significa este símbolo? – pregunta de pronto, delineando con su dedo el grabado de la triada de espirales que parecen nacer de un mismo punto en el centro de la pequeña placa de plata en la pulsera.

\- Se llama _Triskelion_. – responde, añadiendo su dedo índice al de Stiles en su recorrido. – Podría decirse que es el escudo familiar, lo que identifica la manada Hale de entre todas las demás. Y además…simboliza mi lazo contigo, todo lo que siento por ti. – añade mirándole a los ojos, deseando que Stiles pueda entender todo lo que no puede decir antes de soltar, la que es, su verdad más absoluta. – Soy tuyo, Stiles, completamente.

Lo dice en voz baja, casi en un susurro al juntar su frente con la de Stiles, mostrándose todo lo vulnerable y sincero que puede llegar a ser únicamente delante de Stiles, esperando que su enlazado lo entienda, comprenda la magnitud de lo que tienen. Que ya nunca más va a separarse de su lado a si tenga que pelear con la misma muerte para lograrlo.

Stiles no responde al instante, simplemente le observa con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo habitual y sus labios ligeramente separados el uno del otro, arrojando su aliento hacia Derek, dejándole respirar su esencia misma en esos segundos que al mayor parecen serle eternos hasta el momento en el que el castaño le sonríe, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, acercándole un poco más antes de susurrar contra sus labios un:

\- Yo también he esperado un tiempo por esto, Derek.

Y en ese mismo instante el mundo desaparece para Derek al entrar en contacto con la suavidad de los labios de Stiles, al sentir su calor como nunca antes lo había sentido. Explotando de adentro hacia fuera, elevándose y cayendo, todo en el mismo instante, aferrándose al cuerpo del chico como su única y más necesaria ancla.

El beso es inocente, tímido podría decir, un primer beso perfecto a parecer de Derek. Lo mejor que le ha pasado hasta ese momento.

Cuando al fin se separan, un tiempo incalculable después, Derek deja escapar las palabras antes de pensarlas siquiera, simplemente sintiéndolas al abrir los ojos y perderse en los ojos que le miran con una adoración y un cariño inequívocos.

\- Te amo. – dice en un susurro, sonriendo, tremendamente feliz. Más feliz de lo que nunca ha estado en toda su vida, felicidad que borra todos sus fantasmas, todos los demonios y arrepentimientos del pasado, porque esto, Stiles, ha iluminado su vida de forma completa y absoluta.

Derek no espera respuesta a sus palabras, no las necesita, en parte porque sabe que Stiles es joven, aún demasiado joven como para entender del todo esto que les sucede, pero se sorprende al recibir un nuevo beso, más breve, como el aleteo de una mariposa sobre sus labios, antes de escucharle hablar. Llevándole a un nuevo nivel de dicha.

\- Creo…creo que yo también a ti. – es un leve titubeo lo que Derek percibe en la voz de Stiles, pero no hay temor o siquiera un atisbo de duda en su mirada clara, simplemente la inseguridad natural que se siente al darte cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos, del atisbo de una felicidad que apenas puedes empezar a sentir antes de que te inunde por entero.

Derek sabe que tomara algo de tiempo para que las palabras salgan con fluidez, pero puede esperar, ahora más que nunca puede esperar.

\- Puedo vivir con ello. – le susurra nuevamente, sellando sus labios en un nuevo beso lleno de promesas y un futuro que despunta con el sol al amanecer.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como pudieron haber notado, hay un cabo suelto en la trama. Lo de Stiles y Derek esta más que sellado, pero si quieren que amplie un poco con el tío favorito de todos, sólo haganmelo saber con comments, Nos leemos.
> 
> Y gracias por llegar hasta aquí y ser tan maravillosamente pacientes, No tengo forma de pedir su perdón, así que no lo pedire.
> 
> Ya nos leeremos xD

**Author's Note:**

> Les gusto, espero no haber lastimado a nadie, Comments?


End file.
